


Pain of the past

by av_tra



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_tra/pseuds/av_tra
Summary: "I'm down to go," MG said leaving the whole group surprised. "Let's meet new people and start our lives y'all."-A group of students from the Salvatore Boarding School get chosen to study in a similar school a few hours away for their last year in school. This may be an opportunity for the students to start their social lives and build new friendships with similar students as them, or not. Will the students regret their decision in going or will they not want to leave?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to the Peterson Boarding School in Salem! I’m Francis”

“And I’m Charles! We’re the Shaw twins! We’ve been here at Peterson for 3 years now and we’re sure you guys will love it. Welcome.” The blonde brown-eyed boy said to the group of students smiling with heart eyes specifically at Lizzie.

“I’m Lizzie!” Lizzie randomly said waving at Charles causing Hope, Josie, and Jade to stare at her weirdly. Josie then pushed her sister’s hand down trying to stop whatever was happening.

“I’m MG, Milton, Lizzie’s boyfriend, Thank you for volunteering to show us around, Charles.” The vampire interrupted their interaction out of jealousy. Josie finds this interaction extremely uncomfortable and presses her hand on MG’s shoulder as support, an apology even for Lizzie’s actions.

“We should get going, it’s supposed to rain in a bit so we should probably get you guys settled down.” Francis continued nicely not wanting any problems to start between her brother and the vampire.

The whole group then followed Francis and Charles into the entrance of the school. It was very similar to the Salvatore Boarding but more modern than the Tudor vibe Salvatore gave off. Slightly bigger too and there was way more technology. TVs everywhere, the lighting in the building was incredible!

“As you can see from the entrance, you guys might find it familiar, Peterson hired the same architect as your school so both schools look very similar, in a way” Francis explained. “I’m sure you guys won’t need our help besides us showing you guys to your rooms since we share the same floor plan.”

“Who funds this school?” Hope finally asks Francis kindly. Francis turns around and closely observes the auburn-haired girl.

“The Windsor family. They seem to have a lot of history here and they’ve decided to just completely fund the whole place just last year. Before that, I’m sure it was Dr. Saltzman, your headmaster.” Francis shared happily answering Hope’s question.

“My dad?” Josie questioned. 

“I’m not sure what he shares with you guys but yes, he has been investing his money here for several years. He visits here when coming to Boston, he always makes sure to stop by here and look around,” Francis answered once again.

“He was the first person to introduce us to the school, he gave us a tour around and he made sure we made friends before he went back to Virginia,” Charles interrupted proudly.

“Can this man just shut up?” MG whispered to Rafael causing Kaleb to laugh from the other side of the group.

“I can hear you” Kaleb teased MG tapping on his ear before focusing back on the other set of twins.

-

“I’ll be taking all the girls to their designated rooms and Charles shall take you guys,” Francis said staring at the guys.

Francis walked to the left side of the hallway while Charles took to the right side, both the girls and boys followed to either side. The girls all walked together smiling and the guys of course super confused as to why they’re heading to another side of the building. They’ll all be separated from one another. MG was the first to groan followed by Landon.

“I’ll see you soon, calm down Landon,” Hope said, staring at Landon disappointed with his behavior. Landon just stared at her apologetic and stood next to Rafael and walked with him following Charles down the hall.

Josie, Jade, Lizzie, and Hope followed Francis calmly, impressed at the resemblance of both schools. Lizzie stared at every detail, probably trying to take everything in that she could tell her father to change at Salvatore Boarding back at home. 

Josie had an arm hooked around Jade’s arm as they both walked with their luggage. For the last few months both girls have been “secretly” hooking up, but everyone knew about it already. No one no longer questioned it. The age gap was quite different than usual but like Jade said “Age is just a number”. Some could say otherwise but love is love. You can’t stop yourself with who you fall for.

As they reached the second floor of the dorms, the girls’ names were put on the walls with labels indicating who’s the occupant of the dorm. Both Lizzie and Josie already knew that they’d have to dorm together since they’re sisters, they were used to it and okay with it. Hope stared at Jade completely annoyed thinking they were going to dorm together but turns out they weren’t.

“Jade you’ll be rooming with Celeste Hanover, 205, she’s a vampire like you. Hope we’re down this hall.” Francis said seriously walking away from the girls stopping midway to wait for Hope.

“I don’t have a problem with rooming with you but what happened?” Hope whispered to Francis confused about the change of roommates.

“Dr. Saltzman requested to keep you and Jade away from each other as much as possible due to “personal problems?” Francis quoted. “The school just thought it’d be better to follow Alaric’s request. So now we’re rooming together.” The brown-haired girl replied as best as possible.

“Personal problems? Jade and I get along pretty well.” Hope questioned somehow getting offended.

“I know just as much as you know. I’m just doing what the school told me to do Hope. I’m also way better,” Francis said adding a wink at the end. “Now come on, I fixed your part of the room but it needs some of you in there.” Francis happily continued.

-

“You did see how he was looking at Lizzie right?” MG asked Kaleb, angry but confused at the same time.

“Look man, I wasn’t paying attention. I do think you should talk to Blondie about it though.” Kaleb replied to MG wrapping himself with his new blanket on his new bed. “But for right now I shall sleep my guy, that flight was horrible.” 

MG just sat on his bed and decided to let it go and let his friend rest. He wasn’t used to Lizzie acting like that, after Sebastian died she promised MG that he had her heart. She just “never acknowledged” her feelings because she wasn’t sure about her feelings for him. She just chose to ignore everything he did for her no matter how much it made her happy. That confused MG and he felt betrayed. 

_ What if she lied to him the whole time? _

In a matter of time, coincidentally his phone lit up with a text from the one and only Lizzie Saltzman. 

Lizzie:

_ Hey babe. Wanna grab a snack with me? _

MG:

Why don’t you ask that Charlie dude?

I’m sure you both would love it.

_ MG, you can’t be serious right now. _

_ You know I only like you. He just took me by surprise. _

_ He was staring at me. _

Exactly.

You still encouraged him, Lizzie. You should’ve not done that.

Just imagine how I must feel right now.

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I am. _

_ You’re completely right. I should’ve not done that. _

_ Please forgive me. _

MG decided to put his phone down and just nap it out and then discuss the rest with his girlfriend later. Just like Kaleb said, That flight was horrible.

-

“Jo. he’s not answering!” Lizzie groaned into her pillow as Josie unpacked her stuff to store in her drawer.

“He has every right to be mad, Liz. You were flirting with that dude earlier.” Josie stated the obvious. Hearing Josie’s response caused her to groan into her pillow again but slightly louder than before.

“You’re not helping.” The blonde twin said frustrated.

“Well, I don’t flirt with anyone when I’m in a relationship” Josie interjected, very offended at Lizzie’s comment.

“Speaking about that, What’s going on with you and Jade?” Lizzie curiously asked, wanting to know about her twin’s love life.

“Nothing. We’re just hooking up, you know that I don’t like her like that.” 

Lizzie moves and stares at her more confused than ever. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m in love with Hope, Lizzie. I don’t want Jade, she’s just helping me fill that void while Hope is with Landon,” Josie said quietly as if she was disappointed.

“I’m sure for those two to break up you will have to kill one of them,” Lizzie said laughing out loud but quickly closing her mouth as she saw her sister was upset. “I’m kidding. I was just joking Jo.” 

Josie decided to just walk out of her room and look for Hope. She just had to get out of there. Lizzie loved testing her.

-

“She’s going to break up with me.” Landon randomly said staring at himself in the mirror.

Landon thought he was alone since Rafael decided to hit the showers but turns out he wasn’t. “Who are you talking to?” Charles questioned as he stood by the door with two duffle bags.

“Uh. Just myself I guess.” Landon replied looking around the room motioning that there was no one else in there but him. The phoenix just stood there embarrassed.

“Okay. Here’s your clothing, there’s shirts, sweaters, running shorts, anything! If you need anything else just dial 814. Mrs. Nicholas will pick up and report to you as fast as possible. Do you have any questions?”

Landon embarrassingly shakes his head no but walks up to Charles. Charles takes a step back and stares at Landon creeped out. 

“Okay look, I’m afraid my girlfriend might break up with me. She’s been super distant with me and she barely talks to me now.” Landon says distressed.

Charles chuckles and shakes his head. “Who’s your girlfriend?” 

“Hope. Hope Mikaelson, she was with us earlier.” 

Landon’s response just causes Charles to laugh out loud leaving Landon confused and somehow hurt.

“Yeah. If it’s not over right now it will be soon. She’s rooming with my sister.” 

“I’m sorry but what does your sister have to do with this?” Landon asked, confused than ever. Charles just scratches the back of his neck and sits on one of the chairs in the room.

“Great question. Francis has a charm, not physically of course but it’s her thing. She attracts anything and if she wants it, she gets it.” Charles explained sincerely to Landon feeling bad for him.

“Hope would never like Francis, from what I know Hope is straight,” Landon interjected, trying to cut the thought of Hope leaving him for a girl. That would hurt his ego. Hope could never.

Charles just sits there and waits till Landon says anything else because he has nothing to say at the last minute. Instead of saying anything Landon just takes a seat on his bed and takes a minute to rethink everything afraid he might’ve missed something.

“Shall I go?” Charles interrupts Landon and his thoughts. Landon nods his head and Charles stands up and walks out closing the door behind him leaving Landon alone with his thoughts.

-

“You did fix my part huh?” Hope said tracing the books on the bookshelf and smiling at the small details that made the experience wonderful and welcoming for her. Francis just stood behind her and chuckled.

“You could say so. Unfortunately, this shelf full of the greatest pieces of writing is mine. But you’re welcomed to check them out and return them when you’re finished.” Francis said now staring at an embarrassed Hope dying to laugh.

“I’m so sorry!” Hope said giggling.

Francis smiles and pushes Hope back a bit. “Silly goose.”

After Francis got Hope settled both girls finally introduced themselves the correct way. The room was filled with giggles and smiles. They both so far loved each other’s company.  _ Maybe she’s right, She might be better than Jade _ Hope thought.

They’ve learned they both dislike pineapple on pizza and think it’s a huge mistake. All in all, they both were having a blast. Sadly that got interrupted by Hope’s boyfriend, Landon. Weirdly, Josie, and Landon both stood in front of their door.

“Hey, guys! Did you guys know that Francis-”

Landon immediately walks up to Francis’ bed and points his finger out. “I know what you’re doing!” Landon interjects, confusing Francis, Josie, and more importantly Hope.

“Getting to know your girlfriend?” Francis was confused at Landon’s sudden dispersal, though.

Josie just watches all 3 of them heartbroken by the information she just heard from Landon. Francis tilts her head to the side and sighs loud enough for Hope to react who’s completely zoned out.

“Watch it, big man! It’s crazy how insecure you are Landon, also what a way to ruin this moment, now Josie,” Francis says sitting back on her bed getting Josie’s attention. “You dated this?” 

Josie just stood there by the door and stared at Landon for a few seconds and started laughing nervously. 

“I did, sadly.”

Francis started hysterically laughing making Landon uncomfortable. Hope finally hops back into reality and stares at Landon disappointed.

“I’m sorry Landon, who told you I was straight?” 

Three pairs of eyes widen surprised at Hope’s question to Landon. There was an awkward silence. No one said anything once again. Josie stood by trying to mind her business and distract herself as no one was saying anything. Francis, on the other hand, sat on her bed amused trying hard not to burst into another hysterical laughter. 

“This is the funniest thing I’ve ever encountered. I’ll have to give Alaric a call later thanking him for this comedian he sent over here, you’re lovely Kirby, never change.” Francis said, laughing, finally breaking the silence and awkwardness in the room. As Francis finished she got up from her bed and patted Landon’s shoulder but before stepping out of the room she walked past Josie, smirking and walking out.

Thanks to Francis and her sense of humor they all burst into loud laughter. It was funny. None of them realized how weirded out Francis must be right now. In just a couple of hours of being in Salem, The Salvatore students have made some statements. Most importantly Mr. Landon Kirby and his insecurities. 

“But anyways Landon, Sorry I didn’t tell you in advance,” Hope said, taking a seat on her roommate’s bed. “I didn’t think about it and I should’ve, you deserved to know.”

“Wait, are you breaking up with me?” Landon asked, terrified. Josie took this time to step out of the room and give them their privacy. Hope immediately waved goodbye and motioned she would text her soon.

“I don’t know Lan. It’s been rough for us these last couple of months and now that we’re here.” Hope raised her hands indicating the new room. “I’m sure there’s more for us out there but not right now.” 

Landon wants to stop time, stop everything. He wished this day never came. It came sooner than he thought. Hope is everything he has besides Rafael. Landon grabs Hope’s hand and shakes his head in denial. 

“What did I do? I’ve done nothing but love you, Hope! I killed my father to save you!” Landon shouted at Hope upset, tears coming out.

Hope shakes her head and stares at his in full disbelief.

“I never asked you to save me, Landon. Not once. Don’t blame me for this! I held on to what we had so tightly thought it was enough to keep us together.” Hope slammed at him enraged at his statement. “This was never going to last. You were broken and so was I. You weren’t what I needed Landon. I spent so much time looking for that spark between us, it was never there and I could never feel it.” 

Landon lets go of Hope and gets on his feet. He cleans the tears from his eyes and stares at Hope heartbroken. Hope looks up at him with a confused gaze, he just smiles at her and starts laughing at her.

“You’re just like your father Hope. You’ll never change his past, you’ll live through it. Your family deserves to rot and go through everything they ever did.” 

Hope was speechless. These were things she never expected to come out of Landon’s mouth. But she deserved it. She hurt him.

“Kirby.” 

Landon turns his back to Hope and faces the entrance. There stood Francis, Hope’s roommate, new friend, and book buddy. All Hope knew was that Francis was there, she was no longer alone with Landon.

“I wasn’t planning on beating anyone’s ass today but you have crossed a line my friend and I won’t take that shit from anyone.” The twin said pissed off standing by the door. 

Landon just laughs. “What are you going to do? Beat me up?”

Francis charges at him and punches him in the face knocking that smile off his face. Landon is now lying on the ground. Francis gets down on the floor and continues to finish off what she had started, aiming directly at Landon’s face.

“Get off of me psychopath” Landon shouts defenseless on the ground as blood comes out of his mouth.

“Don’t you ever come near Hope or treat any woman like that ever again or else I will kill you!” Francis shouted back, grabbing his shirt and swinging at him one last time knocking him unconscious.

“Francis why would you do that!?” Hope asked scared walking to Francis and helping her get away from Landon.

Francis looks up flashing her golden eyes and growls at Hope. The brown-haired girl calms down and takes Hope’s offering hand. From her blazer, she takes out her handkerchief to clean the blood off her knuckles. Hope chuckles at her. Frances stares at her confused. 

“I’ll take him to the medic and get him checked out.” The tall built girl said, throwing Landon over her shoulder.

-

“What did you do!?” Charles asked, walking into the medical office. Francis just sat there making sure she hadn’t hurt Landon as bad and didn’t break anything. Her hands covered distinctively with her blazer.

Charles waits for an answer from his sister. No words came out so he grabs her blazer from her lap hoping that would answer his question. He sighs at the sight of blood all over her hands and shirt. “What did I tell you, Fran? We had an agreement that if you ever lashed out you have to leave and find me. What happened?”

“This son of a bitch happened. I wasn’t planning on doing anything but something just took over me and I had to defend her. I tried to stop it but he-” Francis explained to her brother angry staring at Landon’s useless ass. 

“I had to do it, Charlie. I swear I tried to do everything to stop but I just couldn’t.” Francis loudly whispered worriedly.

Charles hugs his sister and whispers for her to calm down. Francis finally breaks down in his arms and tugs at him. It has been a while and a whirl of events these last couple of days for both siblings. 

Francis was on the brink of losing it. It was soon their mother’s death anniversary and somehow either would lose it, either it being Francis or Charles. Normally it’s Francis, Charles has always had more self-control and is used to helping Francis in hard times. It’s his baby sister even though she was born 4 minutes after him.

A few minutes passed and Charles helped Francis to the bathroom and get her hands cleaned up. They kept on scrubbing and scrubbing but the blood wouldn’t come off. Francis groaned frustrated scrubbing hard, losing it.

“Hey, calm down. It’ll go away.” Charles said grabbing his sister’s hands and holding her down.

“No it won’t, everyone is going to see it!” 

Charles has learned his sister’s behavior and leaving her alone helps her regain her thoughts. Charles has walked out of the washroom leaving Francis standing there alone in the cold room. 

This was it. Francis would never move on from her trauma. It would haunt her for the rest of her life just like her father said it would. 

“Bullshit.” 

-

_ 4 hours later. _

MG and Lizzie still haven’t spoken. Josie is stuck in her room with Jade lingering around like a fly. Josie loved the attention but she didn’t want Jade’s attention. Jade has been filling the void but now that everything is going the way that she has wanted she feels the need to break Jade’s heart.

Josie has always believed that she was evil, that she could never be mad at anyone or anything. The only thing was she could never let the evilness in her take control. She adores and cares for Jade and that Jade is the best option regarding their differences but no. Josie wants Hope. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jade asks breaking their silence, laying her head on Josie’s lap. Josie just sits there in silence not saying a word.

“What’s wrong Jo?”

Josie stares intently at Jade. Brown to Green. Josie takes this time to grab Jade’s face and connect their lips. Jade gasps into the kiss and then settles and smiles. Josie now changes their positions, she decides to sit on top of Jade. 

Jade moans quietly into the kiss and grabs Josie’s face and pulls her as close as possible. Both girls have got used to each other’s gentleness, there’s nothing to complain about. 

“For god sake Josie”

Both girls turn to the door and sit up. Lizzie stood there disgusted and very uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry Lizzie. It’s my fault.” Jade apologizes to Lizzie who’s grabbing her raincoat.

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

Jade just nods and chuckles causing Josie to blush in embarrassment.

-

MG:

_ Hey, I’m outside by the entrance.  _

Lizzie:

_ I’m on my way. _

_ I was just grabbing my coat. _

_ Jo and Dracula were getting it already. _

_ Haha. I’m sorry to hear that. _

_ Us next? _

“Very funny babe,” Lizzie said sneaking up on MG who sat on the stairs by the entrance where he said he was. 

MG laughs and walks up to Lizzie and grabs her hands, kissing her fists.

“I’m sorry for overreacting. It’s just I get jealous.” 

Lizzie pouts and stares at him sadly. “It’s my fault, I should’ve not done that, I’m sorry Gubby.”

MG just smiles at her and pecks her lips. Lizzie takes this chance to grab him and kisses him. 

These were the times Lizzie loved and made her want to scream at the top of her lungs that this is the man of her dreams. This was her person. She wanted the good and bad with him. She loves him and if that means that he would ruin her life then she was okay that it was him and not anyone else.

“I can’t wait for the day I get to marry you and wake up next to you every day,” MG said caressing Lizzie’s face softly. MG’s comment made Lizzie’s heart burst with happiness she couldn’t help but pull him in for one more kiss.

“Hello, lovebirds, Mind if I use that jacket MG?”

Both the blonde and curly head turn their heads in direction of the person speaking. MG immediately takes his jacket off and throws it to a naked Rafael in front of him. Lizzie covers her eyes in disgust and disbelief.

“Are you bullshitting me right now!?” Lizzie exclaimed, taking a deep breath in frustration. MG just grabs her hand and walks her inside leaving Raf outside  _ alone _ .

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

  
  


Thankfully Peterson was able to get a flight for the Salvatore students on a Friday morning. This would allow the students to check the school around for the weekend before starting classes Monday morning. 

Both the Salvatore and Peterson administration were able to work out a way to be lenient with the students knowing that their social skills aren’t the best. Alaric feared that his students would hate the trip, this experience, and they’d want to come back before the year ended. He was concerned about Lizzie, more specifically her mental health. 

MG promised to take care of her and keep him updated in case of anything. Josie on the other hand told him not to worry about her that this is what Lizzie has always needed, _a_ _change._

It was evident that all the students were nervous. This was out of their comfort zones and that’s where Alaric failed them. He opened the school with Caroline to be able to help them be able to handle situations like this. Of course, their communication skill overall is getting better but just amongst themselves. 

These students, these kids are not like the kids out there, they’ve had to be precautious at all times. They can’t even expose themselves to the world, a world where to everyone it was all a made-up story and it’s all fake. Throughout the world, the supernatural community has had to change to blend into their communities full of humans. It’s been hard.

But that sure doesn’t mean they don’t have the right to live a happy life. They deserve just as much as the others.

_It wasn’t fair._

_-_

_Next morning._

Francis walked into her room quietly freshly showered to get some clothes to change, she had just gone out on an early morning run.   
  
  


She didn’t want to wake Hope up so she kept it quiet, tip-toeing around the room. It was very early and she knew that the other girl was tired and needed as much rest as possible. But most importantly, Hope and Francis hadn’t had a chance to talk about yesterday’s events with Landon.

Francis didn’t want to speak about it so she never went back to their room until now. 

She didn’t know what to say.

“Mmm, Good morning, where were you last night?” Hope said stretching and yawning. 

_Fuck._ Francis thought hearing Hope’s soft groggily morning voice. 

“Hey, look who’s alive!” Francis replied, turning around to greet Hope. But quickly turning back to picking out her outfit for the day as she held on tight to her towel. 

“Where were you last night?” Hope asked again hoping for an answer since she had stayed up waiting for Francis.

Francis stared at her apologetically, “I was with Charles. I slept in his room for the night.” Hope nodded and found Francis struggling to keep her towel on. 

“Do you want me to step out?” Hope asked, covering her eyes surprised that the girl hadn’t asked her to step out while she changed. 

“No, please enjoy!” 

“Pardon me?” The auburn short girl said surprised, Hope wasn’t sure if she heard what Francis had said correctly. Suddenly Francis starts giggling. 

“I’m just joking but you’re welcomed to stay. We should start getting used to this, don’t you think?” Francis said, struggling to put her pantie on with only a towel covering her bare ass. The last thing Francis wanted to do is moon Hope at eight in the morning.

“Okay definitely, It might take me a while to truly be comfortable but it’ll happen,” 

Both girls start laughing, filling the silence in the room. Francis wasn’t used to it since she had never had a roommate before. Hope on the other hand has had to share once with Alyssa Chang who sadly passed last year. Alyssa wasn’t the best but whenever she was in a good mood she was the kindest person ever, at times Hope did miss her and her bossy attitude. 

Francis finally finished getting dressed wearing her everyday outfit, preppy but classy. “How do I look?” 

Hope stared at her intensely jokingly. “Are you kidding me? It’s a Saturday, lose the blazer.”

“Um. This is my signature look!” Francis said getting “offended” causing Hope to start laughing.

“Here let me help you pick out a different coat at least.” The auburn head said getting off her bed walking towards the other girl’s closet. The taller girl just stood there watching the shorter girl go through her clothes. 

“Here, try this one. Take your sweater off.” 

The tall girl just listened and did what the shorter girl asked her to do. Francis was now just in a white button-up and her navy trousers smiling widely.

Hope had chosen her mother’s old trench coat. 

Hope helped the girl put on the coat, Hope stood back to let Francis check herself out in the mirror. “This was my mother’s, I didn’t even remember having this in there,” Francis said while staring at Hope through the mirror.

Hope doesn’t say anything but smile at Francis. 

“Now go shower and get ready. I’ll go wake up the others, I’m going to take us to Boston!” Francis said excitedly walking out of the room.

-

_Knock Knock_

“Get away from my room!!” Lizzie screamed at the door, not caring who was behind the door. Josie gets up from her bed and answers the door coming face to face with Francis.

“Good morning, I’m sorry about her. Is everything okay?” Josie asked, yawning at the girl in front of her.

“Morning, I came here to wake you guys up! I planned out a day for all of you guys.” Francis said smiling at Josie. In the back, Lizzie starts groaning at Francis’s idea. 

“Where?” Lizzie asked. Josie moves aside and lets Francis look inside at Lizzie.

“May I?”

Josie nods and shuts the door and walks towards her towel. Lizzie now sits up from her bed and gives the tall girl her attention. 

“Good morning, Elizabeth, I specifically chose for us to go to Boston since your father told me how much you hate it here,” Francis said sarcastically, making Josie chuckle.

“Haha. Very funny.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at Francis.

Francis laughs and shrugs at Lizzie before waving at Josie and making her way out to Jade’s room.

-

Charles:

_All the guys are ready, Landon said he’d rather stay in today._

_You fucked up his face._

Francis:

_And I’ll do it again._

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

_The son of Malivore._

_Ahh, I’m scared._

_Little does he know we can kill him._

_What do you know that I don’t?_

_Francis._

_You better tell me._

“Are we all ready?” Francis asked all the girls in her room shutting her phone off looking up at all of them.

All of them have said some sort of yes so Francis grabs her car keys from her nightstand and heads out of the room. 

It was a chilly day in Massachusetts so all of the girls layered up with a coat and scarf. Josie walked aside from Jade, Lizzie next to Hope.

“Are we all going to fit?” Jade asks Francis who led the group to the student garage. 

“My car fits 5, unless one of the guys wants to ride with us then we won’t have space,” Francis replied unlocking the car doors getting into the driver’s seat.

“Who’s coming in the front?” Francis asks all the girls who are all standing outside the car.

“Hope,” Lizzie says pushing the short girl towards the passenger door.

Hope gets into the passenger seat and buckles up her seatbelt. Francis just stares at Hope from the side of her eye and smirks. The rest of the girls seated themselves in the back. 

Francis pulled out of the parking spot and they made their way to Boston. It wasn’t a long ride. Francis allowed Hope to use her phone for aux since none of the girls could decide. They ran into some traffic but nothing too exhausting.

-

Hope kept on glancing out the window whenever making eye contact with Francis. Hope has never been nervous around new people, she’s always the one to intimidate everyone. Lizzie had caught on to Francis’s little game and decided on pushing everyone’s buttons.

“Hey England, quit staring at Hope and focus on the road will you?” 

“Pardon me?” Francis asked turning red knowing she got caught by Lizzie. Hope quietly sat there embarrassed.

“You heard me! Look at the road, you can stare at her later.” Lizzie continued making Josie stare at her shocked and confused. Jade just laughed and stared out the window. 

Hope clears her throat and puts the a/c on a bit higher since it was getting a bit hot in there. 

-

All the boys sat in silence, none said a word and just let the radio play in the back. MG decided to just go to sleep while Kaleb and Rafael just scrolled through their phones. Charles has attempted to start a conversation but they would all reply with one word or not answer at all.

_Great._ Charles wanted to arrive quicker.

“Hey Rafael, could you text or call one of the girls to ask my sister where to head to?” Charles said, taking the exit towards Boston. Rafael nodded and dialed Hope putting her on speaker.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, Hope it’s Charles, uh could you ask Francis where we’re meeting up?”_

_“Yeah, give me a sec.”_

In a couple of seconds, Charles can hear Hope asking Francis and hearing mumbles.

_“Back bay. Next to Boylston.”_

_“Oh okay, got it, Thank you!”_

_“Yup, Bye-bye.”_

-

They weren’t that far so they got there fairly quickly. The one thing that ruined everything about Boston was parking, it was the worst. Surprisingly they found parking and stepped out of the car. The girls waited for them at the entrance of Copley. 

Lizzie quickly ran to MG and gave him a peck on the lip. Everyone greeted each other and made their way to Newbury Street.

“Do we all want to split up or do we all stay together?” Lizzie asked the group as they walked towards a shop.

“I think it’s best if we stay together unless someone thinks otherwise,” Hope replied, staring at Lizzie annoyed.

“I agree!” Josie said cutting in between everyone to get into the shop first. She must’ve wanted to buy something from here for all that excitement. The group walked in and was welcomed by the employees at the register. Everyone split up in the shop looking around to shop for anything they like.

After a while, everyone walked out of the store with a bag full of clothing. As they all realized that they all had bought something they started laughing getting looks from the people walking by. They were a pretty big group so it was loud. So far everyone is having fun.

Charles had decided to guide the group around and show them some of the interesting places in the city. The girls and MG would stop by to pose and take pictures to post later on. 

The sky was getting a bit darker and it was getting colder outside. They’ve decided to drop the bags off at the car since they couldn’t walk into a restaurant with a ton of bags. 

-

Lizzie decided to choose a restaurant in the North End she had seen in a video. Sadly, the restaurant was a bit far from the car. Going on the T wasn’t a plan in the books but Lizzie insisted. I mean the T isn’t that bad right?

They all made their way to the nearest train station together walking in pairs. Frustratingly, Charles had decided to leave Francis for Kaleb since they were chatting about football and sports. Francis wasn’t in the mood to listen or even conversate about that right now. As much as she knew about the topic she didn’t want to even think about it. 

Francis decided to ignore it and walk alone instead. She scrolled through her phone as she walked looking up constantly not wanting to bump into anyone. She can hear everyone laugh and just talk, she honestly feels out of place, right now she would much rather be on a run.

“Watch out.” A deep quiet voice called out making Francis look up confused and making everyone pause whatever they were doing. 

Rafael apologized to everyone and walked next to Francis quietly. 

“You almost bumped into the tree back there you know?” 

The brown-haired girl chuckles and shuts her phone off now acknowledging the wolf’s presence. 

“Yeah, I almost did! Thank you for saving me.” Francis replied nudging him to the side as they both walked side by side. Rafael laughs and jokingly grunts in pain.

“Quit it, pussy.” Francis said somehow challenging the tall boy to something not even knowing what. 

Rafael stops in his tracks and stares at her offended at the girl’s choice of name. Out of instinct, they both see the station up ahead and they both rush towards it, racing like little kids. They moved aside when coming face to face with the others running around them. 

When they ran past their friends they all gasped not expecting to see Francis and Rafael racing in public. They both looked free and happy so no one tried to do anything to stop them.

Francis picked up speed and ran right past Raf winning the race. 

“Yeah! How was that big man?” Francis said, trying to catch her breath as Raf laughed in defeat.

“We’ll see about that next time!” He whispered trying to catch his breath as well.

Both of the wolves stood by the station to wait for the others only to get dirty glares from all of them, especially from Francis’s brother. The wolves decided to not say anything and let it pass hoping they wouldn’t bring it up later.

-

When arriving at the restaurant everyone got seated and continued with their conversations. Everyone was just chatting, having a good time. Hope decided on sitting in front of Francis and next to Josie, Kaleb, and Jade. On the other row, Rafael sat next to Francis who sat next to her brother. MG decided to give Lizzie the end of the table and not make her sit next to Charles at all. 

MG was still doubting Lizzie which was wrong of him. Both have made up and Lizzie assured him that nothing was going on between her and Charles. She had promised him that she would never get with him even if anything went wrong between them. That made him feel better knowing but he just had a gut feeling.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lizzie asked, grabbing his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Just thinking of you.” The vampire replied pecking her lips causing her to blush.

Jade and Josie chatted about the menu in front of them, discussing what sounds better. Both girls have stuck with each other the whole day. They also bought matching PJs to match with one another. Jade was just having a blast. It was her first time in Boston which made it more special for her to spend it with Josie next to her.

Josie had shared some information about almost every skyscraper and monument they walked past. Josie has always been a smart girl and sharing information she knows makes her very happy more specifically when people asked her to share out.

“Hello, Welcome! what would guys like to drink?” Suddenly interrupted the waiter smiling at everyone.

Quickly, the students all shared out what they wanted and the waiter made his way to the back to get their drinks. 

The waiter came back with everyone’s drinks and got everyone’s order jotted down and left once again. Everyone at the table quieted down. All of them whispering with one another.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hope stared at Lizzie and MG avoiding to make any eye contact with Francis. Francis caught on that Hope was acting weird and kicked her lightly under the table. 

Hope looks up at Francis for the first time in a while and sees the girl’s brown eyes staring at her confused. Hope just shakes her head and goes back to set her eyes elsewhere. 

“Hope.”

Francis waits to get Hope’s attention but nothing, she doesn’t even receive a look or anything. Rafael continues to talk to her about his experience with transitioning. Respectfully, Francis could care less, hearing his story won’t make her feel any better about the monster that she is.

The tall girl decided to let Hope be and not bother her again. She decided to turn to Charles and chat with him for a bit while they all waited for their food. Then again she felt Hope’s eyes on her. For some reason Hope made her nervous, she wasn’t expecting so much from Hope but she couldn’t help herself around her and they’ve only just met.

Josie stared at Hope while she looked at Francis. Josie felt her heartbreak, she had a feeling Francis was going to be more involved in their lives since she first saw her staring at her Hope during the tour. 

What also broke Josie was that they were both roommates. She couldn’t help but think about what could happen behind closed doors in that room between both of them. She was jealous of Francis just like she was jealous of Landon.

Speaking of Landon, Rafael decided to bring him up.

“It would’ve been nice to have Landon here with us.”

Everyone at the table turned to look at him, unpleased and extremely uncomfortable. Francis and Hope both shifted in their seats wanting someone to change the subject as soon as possible. Luckily, the waiter came with everyone’s food and had asked if we needed anything else, MG asked for me parmesan cheese and soon everyone wanted more cheese as well.

Halfway through their plates the wolf once again opened his mouth in intentions to ruin the whole mood once again.

“Did you guys know that Hope broke up with Landon? Crazy world we live in.” 

Hope immediately looked up at Francis just to meet Francis’s terrified face. No one said a word, just silence and the people in the restaurant speaking. 

_Fucking perfect._

“Also Ms. I’m fucking crazy Shaw nearly killed our friend. She has the decency to talk to me the whole night thinking I don’t know. Fucking pathetic Francis.” The tall wolf said, throwing his napkin on his plate. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

Now the whole restaurant stared at their table. Charles made sure to hold Francis’s hand to calm her down. Kaleb did the same for Hope as he noticed that her eye shined a gold color. 

“Francis why don’t you tell everyone why you beat up my brother!” The wolf continued.

Francis got up from her seat and stood in front of the tall wolf. Charles had tried to hold her down like he does all the time but this time he didn’t stand a chance. She was much stronger than him, but this time even stronger than usual.

“Why don’t you sit the bloody hell down before I destroy that smirk off your face mate,” Francis said confronting Rafael. “Do as I say,” she growled, flashing her gold eyes.

“No, fuck you! Fuck both of you,” He said shaking his head, staring at Francis but pointing at Hope. 

“You think I’m going to allow you to just do that to him” Hope now stands up and murmurs a spell that causes Rafael to knock out. 

“Kaleb, Jade, and MG, please. The rest of us let’s go, Now!” Hope demanded grabbing Francis out of the restaurant.

Before stepping out Francis pulls out her wallet and leaves a couple of 20s on the table and allows Hope to drag her out.

“Well, that was something,” Lizzie said, putting her coat on waiting for MG.

“Lizzie, not now,” Josie said annoyed, rolling her eyes at her twins’ behavior.

-

Hope and Francis stood outside in the cold air not saying anything as Francis blew off some steam. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” 

“Very funny for you to assume I was thinking. I. Can’t. Control. Myself. Hope,” Francis replied angrily pointing at herself.

Hope doesn’t say anything but wrap her arms around the taller girl and hold her tightly. 

“Calm down. I’m here, Francis.”

Charles walks out and sees Hope hugging his sister. Charles wished he could help her but there was no way how. 

Hope saw Charles standing there and mouthed to him. “I’ve got this.”

He just nods and walks in the direction of the train station to get his car. Josie and Lizzie finally make their way out and see Hope with Francis. Josie sadly smiles at Hope but lets it go because she knew that Hope would ask her later and she didn’t want to go through it again. 

Josie already knew. So she just followed Charles to get Francis's car to get everyone back to the school.

-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh. :)


	3. Chapter 3

-

Soon Josie and Charles had arrived to pick everyone up at the small Italian restaurant. Josie thought it was a better idea to just drive back herself since Francis wasn’t in the right state of mind. Jade sat in the front with Josette and ran the GPS for her. 

Lizzie decided to ride with MG and the boys, she didn’t want to bother Francis. Lizzie had to make sure to put Rafael back to sleep if he ended up waking up on the drive back.

Hope sat in the back with the tall girl upset that her friend was in a dark place. All of them haven’t known each other for a long time but one would feel bad seeing one of them down and struggling with themselves. 

Hope didn’t know Francis dealt with anger issues. It’s the last person she would least expect it from, the tall girl was a sweetheart. She reminded Hope of a puppy.

They weren’t too far from the school now. Since it was darker outside there were fewer cars on the road and no traffic. Soft music played in the back as they all sat in silence. 

In a few minutes, they all arrived parking the cars in their designated spots. Francis was sleeping on Hope’s lap, quietly snoring.

“Hey, c’mon wake up. Let’s get you in bed and out of these clothes.” Hope said caressing Francis’s hair trying to wake the girl up.

“Mmm, I miss my bed,” Francis said opening her eyes and sitting up to step out of the car walking by Hope.

“Josie.”

Jade and Josie both turn around to see Francis walking towards them. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Francis thanked both brunettes for their help tonight.

Both girls nodded and smiled at her and walked towards the back door of the school with their bags. Jade kindly held the door for Francis and Hope. All three exchanged smiles and made their way towards their rooms.

-

“Goodnight babe, I’ll see you in the morning,” Jade said pecking Josie’s lips before walking down the hallway. 

Josie walked into her room to be met with MG and Lizzie cuddled up together. Seeing Lizzie and MG both happy made her happy. MG was not only her best friend but he was dating her sister who she cares about very much. When both her best friend and twin sister got together she started writing a speech for their future wedding. She would be the maid of honor, for both sides.

“Goodnight Jo!” MG said as he slightly woke and saw Josie’s presence. 

Josie grabbed her PJs and walked into their small bathroom and changed out of her clothes and brush her teeth. Josie walked out of the bathroom and called it a day. She was exhausted, her legs killed from all the walking they had done earlier. She shut off her light and dozed off into a deep sleep. Lizzie and MG’s snoring rapidly helping her.

-

“Random question but would you mind sleeping with me tonight? If not I totally understand,” Francis asked Hope as she walked out of the bathroom with her contact lens case.

Hope laughs putting her glasses on. 

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story too?” Hope asked laughing at the other girl.

“Only if you want to,” Francis teased. “C’mon get in bed, I’m getting cold.” The taller girl continued pulling up her blanket to let Hope in.

Hope shakes her head and removes her glasses slipping into her own bed.

“I don’t just ask this to anybody.”

Francis stares at her hoping the other girl would change her mind.

“Then lucky me. The Francis Shaw asking to cuddle with me, Ahh I’m gonna faint.”

Both girls start laughing which slowly dies down. They just laid there next to each other breathing slowly. Francis gets off from her bed and walks to Hope’s bed. Both girls just stared at each other.

Hope suddenly starting choking and starts coughing uncontrollably. Francis quickly grabs Hope a water bottle while rushing to pat the girl’s back.

Hope finally stops. Of course, Francis being Francis decides it a good time for another joke. 

“Man, the effect I have on you, I even take your breath away.”

Hope stares at the wolf and rolls her eyes. “Thank you for the water,”

Francis takes this chance to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“No thank you, you helped me tonight. I also should be apologizing to you for the way I treated you,” Francis said grabbing Hope’s hand.

“I actually should be apologizing to you, I ignored you the whole night. I’m sorry,” Hope interjected staring at Francis sincerely.

“You had every right to. I beat your ex-boyfriend, I nearly killed him.”

“Don’t feel bad, he was a dick to you last night, assuming you were approaching me.”

Francis chuckles at Hope’s comment and looks at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with the Tribrid.

“We both know he was right, Love.”

Hope opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Francis once again gets up and shuts the lamp off. Soon both girls drifted off to sleep in their beds.

“He was right.”

-

It was Sunday. The most boring day at school. Everyone was upset about the weekend being over so soon. Only having a day left to enjoy life without stress before having class. Sundays were the worst.

Without any heads up, Ms. Bonnie Bennett arrived at Peterson wanting to welcome the student of Salvatore Boarding. Most of them have already met Ms. Bennett so it was a wonderful time being able to catch up with her.

Both Saltzman twins lit up once seeing Bonnie. It had been a while since they last saw her. Hell, it was their aunt and she was pregnant! 

Pregnant. Bonnie was expecting a child with a dead man.

These past few years Bonnie has taken time to reconnect with her beau Enzo St. John. It was a while doing research, few spells here and there but she accomplished it. She found a way to be able to birth children from dead vampires. 

In the supernatural world, that was a huge accomplishment and it gave many couples hope. Maybe one day, they will all be able to have children, their own families. It was difficult though.

“Ah. She’s kicking right now” Bonnie said placing her hand on the spot where the baby was kicking.

All the girls gleamed with happiness and awed at the same time making everyone laugh.

“It’s a girl?” Lizzie asked with joy.

“It’s a baby girl. Enzo would be so happy.” 

Once again all the girls awed.

-

The whole day went by very quickly. Bonnie had caught up with all the students. She was also able to meet her nieces’ new lovers, Jade, and MG. Everyone had a great time, even both Shaw twins. Bonnie had met them a few years ago in London with Caroline. They have grown tremendously from the last time she saw them. 

Bonnie was proud of everyone, especially Hope Mikaelson. She had heard about how much Hope has helped the Salvatore Boarding School regardless of her family’s past. Klaus was the one person she hated the most but she could never find one reason to hate Hope, she was not him.

Bonnie not only came to visit Peterson for the students but to find some answers to her questions. Bonnie is one of the most powerful witches in the world. When she feels something off she is determined to find out what it is. She’s a hero, she likes and will do anything to save and protect the ones she cares about. She has lost so much already she can’t bear to lose more.

She always believed it was a curse. That everything she ended up caring about she would lose and it has been quite obvious in the past. 

Just like Josie. 

Bonnie and Josie were pretty similar in a way. Always feeling the need to protect everyone from danger. They will always risk their lives if it means everyone would be safe and happy. They didn’t care about their health and happiness, they preferred others but them be happy.

Soon all the students ate dinner and headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the students.

A start of something new.

-

Landon has been staying in his room due to the black eyes and lacerations above his eyes and his broken nose. The Phoenix wanted nothing but to get revenge for what Francis had done to him. For embarrassing him in front of Hope.

Sure he wasn’t supposed to hurt and say all those things he said to Hope but she broke his heart. _Anyone would do it,_ he made himself believe knowing he was wrong. 

Landon was also upset that his friends sided with Francis and Hope and had hexed a spell on Rafael. The wolf has now been having difficulty with his wolf side. He felt all the pain, everything.

“Hey, Raf calm down. Let me call Charles to come to help you out.” The Pheonix said to his brother who was groaning in pain.

“I don’t need his help. I’ve got this, just give me time Lan!” Rafael replied flashing his golden orbs at the shorter guy.

Suddenly it grew quiet and scary. Landon just walked closer but making sure he didn’t cross the line. He knew Raf was not okay. 

“Go! _Ugh,_ Landon, I said go,” 

“Raf I’m not leaving you, If I leave it’s to get you help man!” Landon shouted walking towards the door in case Raf lost complete control.

The screaming has caused students to gather around the door of the boys’ room confused about what is going behind the door in front of them. 

Even girls started gathering around, the girls live on the other side of the school. 

In a minute, Dr. Van de Berg was already upstairs and making everyone walk away. “Move.”

“Gentlemen, I don’t want to know what is going on behind this door, I suggest you stop what it is that is causing a ruckus out here.” The tall dark headmaster said.

“Help. Help!” A voice said behind the door.

“Oh goodness, I don’t want to step in there right now,” The old man said terrified to the kids who haven’t left.

“Mr. Kirby and Mr. Waithe, It’s Headmaster Dr. Van de Berg. Is everything okay?” he now asked.

Landon immediately knocks on the door struggling to reach the doorknob since Rafael had struck him and has bitten him.

Dr. Van de Berg finally opens the door just to see a mess in the room and a broken window. Landon laid on the ground losing a lot of blood from his leg.

“Go look for him. I’ll be alright,” Landon said before passing out.

The headmaster quickly murmurs a spell to heal Landon from his injuries. The boy laid there lifelessly on the ground. Charles finally makes it inside the room and throws Landon over shoulders 

-

A few hours have passed, still no sight of Rafael anywhere. Francis and Hope refused to help search for him. They were sure that the first thing he’d do is fight them if they got the chance to find him. 

After all, they are to blame for what’s happening to him. Hope had been the one to sleep him.

What both girls less wanted was to fight for no reason. If Hope was in trouble, Francis would help. If Francis was in trouble, Hope would help. They both from now on have each other’s back.

They’re friends. Friends should always have your back.

“Don’t you think we should go help though?” Francis asked Hope as they both sat in the library.

Hope shook her head and dove right back into her book.

Francis decided to just stay quiet, she would never be able to change Hope’s mind. No one can. She’s Hope Mikaelson.

Just like her father, Hope was unstoppable and stubborn. Francis didn’t completely know at what extent but when she finds out, she’ll be unhappy.

After a couple of minutes of silence and an intense stare down from Francis, Hope got up from her seat and left. Francis didn’t know whether to follow her or just let the shorter girl go.

The tall twin decided to let her go and soon found herself in the kitchen. “What’s something good in here?” The girl spoke to herself as she went through the school fridge. 

Without even realizing it. Francis’s eyes were closed by two hands. Hands she doesn’t really recognize but yet she feels like she does.

“Hope?” 

The other person laughs and removes their hands. 

“Boo!”

Francis turns around to come face to face with the one and only Sterling Clinton. Her brother and hers’s ex. 

_Fucking perfect._

“I missed you. These new students are taking you away from me.” She said pulling Francis into a hug and pecking her lips.

“I’m a busy girl, Ster”

“Mhm.”

-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler. No proofreading done. I’m currently driving home from Ohio, I bought a puppy!! Hope y’all like it, hoping to releasing 2 chapters this week.


	4. Chapter 4

-

“Busy enough to forget I exist?” Sterling asked sitting down on the stool on the kitchen island.

“Look Ster, this is not going to happen ever again, do you understand?” Francis asked walking up to Sterling.

“Mmm. Someone is frustrated, Mikaelson’s not reciprocating your feelings?”

_Uh oh._ Francis is now pissed off. Sterling had a thing with pushing Francis’s buttons every time. Not only did she think it was funny but she constantly wanted to remind the girl that her “charm” was nothing, that she can’t always get what she wants. 

Of course, Francis had stolen her away from Charles but that was different. It just happened. It happened in the heat of the moment. After that one time, neither can explain as to what happened and why it did.

_It just simply happened._

Francis knew how wrong it was to fall for her brother’s girlfriend but she couldn’t help it. Sterling was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Sterling made her feel wanted. 

After the incident with her parents, Francis was alone. She didn’t allow herself to be loved. Sterling changed that. Besides all the hookups and hidden kisses, Sterling showed her something she never knew she had and was ever capable of having.

Hope is now the one that creates a fire in her. She could stare at the girl and want to devour her but can’t because of the amount of respect she has for her. She wanted Hope to be hers but for it to come naturally. She didn’t want to force the Tribrid to fall for her. She wanted Hope to choose her just cause.

“Fuck off, will you?” 

Sterling now laughs and grabs an apple, making sure to take a huge bite to bug Francis off.

“Mhm. Now let’s go to my room and I’ll help you out.” 

“That’s very kind of you! But I don’t want to. I’m not in the mood to fuck, more specifically you,” Francis says finishing her instant ramen looking at Sterling uninterested.

“Lies. Lies. Lies. You are always down to fuck me. Hell, you always did while I was with Charlie” Sterling starts quietly walking to the other side of Francis.

“It’s not happening.” 

Sterling now places her hands on Francis’s neck and whispers into Francis’s ear. “C’mon, You can’t just do that babe.” 

“Do what? I’m just standing here. You came looking for me, I was just hungry.” Francis whispers back. Sterling grabs her hand walking them out of the kitchen, Francis allowing her.

Sterling now smiles at her and skips a bit as they both walked to her room.

Francis takes the chance to change the route. They’re going to her room tonight instead. If Hope’s in there, Oops. If not, Oops too.

“I’m never wrong. You can’t resist me, Francis.” Sterling now says winking at Francis.

Both girls finally reached Francis’s floor and wasted no time in locking lips. It was aggressive and full of frustration. Francis kissed her hard trying to feel something.

She felt nothing. 

Sterling groaned as she was in slight pain from Francis’s sudden behavior. Francis continuously tugging at the witch

“Stop. You’re hurting me.” Sterling quickly stopped Francis after she had bit her lip a bit too hard.

Francis now opens her eyes and glares at her ex with golden orbs. She shakes her heading hoping that would make it go away but she was stuck in a trance. She felt Hope. Her wolf wanted more from Sterling but Sterling was not Hope.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what took over,” Francis now says swallowing hard and wincing at the explosion in her.

Sterling now finds this is the greatest time to take control and get what she wants. Francis doesn’t do much but hold her closer.

They finally make it into Francis’s room hoping for no interruptions. Gladly, Hope wasn’t there. Francis quickly froze and pulled away from the young witch. 

“Please don’t bite me,” Sterling asked Francis kindly, making Francis nod and continue. 

Both girls quickly go into it aggressively leaving each other asking for more. Francis taking all control and Sterling laying on her back gripping onto the sheets moaning loudly. This is what they both did all the time. Please help each other nonstop.

Soon both laid there exhausted tangled up in Francis’s sheets naked just staring at the ceiling. Sterling stares at Francis and pulls her into a deep kiss. 

Reality finally hit her. What if Sterling never liked her? What if she just uses her for pleasure? Sterling probably has never loved her and never will. If Sterling was okay with hurting her brother, why wouldn’t she do it to her? Francis finally stands up and stares at Sterling disappointed. Ashamed even.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ve got to go. This was all a mistake.” 

Sterling throws herself to Francis wanting to change the girl’s mind but Francis stands back. 

Sterling now stands back and shakes her head.

“You brought me here, Francis. You just fucked me in your room for god’s sake! If this was ever a mistake why’d you lead me on?” 

The tall girl was now speechless. 

Why did she lead her on?

Sterling now in tears walks up to Francis and holds her hands. 

“You can’t do this to me. I love you. I allowed myself to fall for you even when it was wrong. I was with your brother, you don’t get to do this Francis!” The witch cried making Francis feel horrible. 

Francis now in tears watches the other girl get dressed. 

“I love you too Ster. I always have.”

It’s true. Francis loves her and she was at fault for leading a relationship with the witch. For causing pain to her brother. Whatever she did was a mistake. From the beginning, none of it felt right. It was all a rush that she just liked. 

Francis felt bad for ruining the other girl’s relationship with her brother but everything happens for a reason and it was that simple. It all happened already, she couldn’t change a single thing.

“I’m sorry, Okay? I’m genuinely sorry, I don’t know what happened to me in the first place Ster, The fact that I hurt my brother with the person he grew to love and care for. I can’t forgive myself for this and the fact that I enjoy every second of it,” Francis finally said feeling broken.

Starling now dressed stares at the taller girl and pulls her into a hug. Sterling felt bad for what she said to Francis. All this time Francis was nothing but kind to her. But the girl was right, she enjoyed it and still does. Maybe this was bound to happen from the start. At the end of it all, one would leave with a broken heart. In this story, it was Sterling’s heart. 

“I still love you Francis, no matter what you say or anything that happens. I just wish you felt the same way as I do.” Sterling now finds her way out of the other girl’s room. It was over in a way with Sterling. Francis has come to terms with herself that she has feelings for her roommate and it was okay.

“Hope. Hope wasn’t here.” 

-

“Josie, have you tried locating him again?” Landon now asked the brunette twin worried for his brother. Josie shakes her head and gathers her stuff to do another locator spell.

“Quit it, bird boy. We’re just helping you out, it’s not an obligation here.” Lizzie defends herself and her sister from Landon’s sudden command. 

Josie, Lizzie, and Charles have decided to help the administration locate Rafael knowing that they would need the help of as many witches as possible. Rafael was a wolf and no one knows what must be happening to him, they’d rather be safe.

One thing about Peterson is that the administration doesn’t use their students in cases like this. Peterson allows students to volunteer rather than bring them into unnecessary danger. Peterson is more of a learner about life and living in between humans to control their powers. While Salvatore has now turned more into a survival school, teaching offensive magic, etc.

“How about we all calm down and try to get something done?” A stern voice said in front of the room. All eyes went up just to see the one and only Hope Mikaelson standing there with her grimoire. 

“Didn’t you decide to not help, Hope?” Landon said walking up to her pissed off.

Hope now raises her eyebrows surprised at Landon’s behavior, soon laughing at the phoenix’s remark.

“I don’t have to help you, Landon, I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do and it’s what my parents would want me to do regardless of what has happened these last couple of days between us.” 

Landon didn’t say a word and walked back to his book quietly where he was searching for a spell to help Rafael.

Hope joined the three witches and soon all four were headed deep into Hope’s grimoire. Charles was completely fascinated by the amount of spells that he’d never seen before or even knew existed.

-

After a couple of minutes, they were finally able to find a locator spell that can be more accurate and possibly work.

“This is wicked.” 

Josie is the first to look up at Charles confused who’s beaming with happiness, while Lizzie and Hope try to hold in their laughter.

“I’m really glad you guys decided to join us this year.”

“Me not so much, I’m regretting my decision.”

Now the whole group is staring at Landon annoyed. What’s the thing with these brothers that they feel the need to share their thoughts that no one cares about.

“Well, thankfully you can always go back, just get a hold of Alaric.” A new voice said walking into the room. Now everyone stares at the door and see Francis standing there with PJs on, not giving a single fuck smirking. 

Hope quickly gives Francis a look to quit whatever else she was going to say. Francis just smiles at the girl and walks towards her brother.

“What are we working on?” Francis whispered to Josie and Charles.

“Locator spell, we haven’t been able to trace him,” Josie replied frowning at the information she shared.

Francis rolled up the sleeve from her sweater and smiled at the group.

“Let’s get this started then.” 

“Wait. This makes no sense!” Landon interrupts. “You’re a werewolf, you can’t do magic.”

Francis sighs and takes a step back from the table. She was at some point going to have to tell everyone what she was. Either they thought she was a wolf or just a witch.

“I’m originally a witch like the rest of them but my father was a wolf. A few years back I accidentally killed my mother and I triggered the curse. I can still do magic though.” Francis sternly said not wanting to continue you on.

“You’re a Werewolf-Witch hybrid,” Hope said, amazed. Charles and Francis just nod and smile.

“But you’re not a wolf yet?” Josie asked Charles interested.

“No, not yet. I haven’t killed anybody.” Charles replied laughing making everyone laugh in the room.

“I really hate to break it but I really want to find Rafael.” Landon once again interrupted. “Not that I don’t find this cool but I’d really like to find him, we’ve been at it for hours.”

“Landon, you should take a break, we’ve got it under control. As soon as we get more information and an exact location I’ll inform you.” Charles said politely at Landon wanting the guy to calm down and rest since it was late and had just recovered from his injuries.

“You don’t understand do you!?” Landon yelled at Charles. “He’s my brother and he’s out there alone and scared, who knows where!”

Francis immediately stepped back not wanting to do anything she would regret the moment it happens. Screaming triggers Francis, especially when someone is screaming at someone she loves. 

Hope and Josie notice Francis’s actions and walk up to her to calm her down. While calming her down Landon stopped screaming and left the room. Charles quickly ran to check on Francis. 

“I’m fine. I’m okay.”

Hope shakes her head and grabs her roommate’s hand and squeezes it hard. “You’re not okay, I can help you.”

“I don’t need your help, Hope. And I sure as hell don’t want you to waste your time on me.” Francis said letting go of Hope’s hand.

The group of witches let Francis cool down while Hope and Francis were hurting. Francis had hurt Hope’s feelings. Why didn’t she want Hope to help her?

Hope tried to come up with an answer to that question but couldn’t find one. Hope noticed that Francis was off since stepping into the room. Hope smelled someone else on her, it raged Hope to know her roommate was with someone else while she went out for a run.

Josie on the other hand was glad Francis pushed Hope away. She knew Hope was hurt and she can be her knight in shining armor later. Obviously, Josie was still with Jade but she’s sure Jade wouldn't care if they end their fling. They just randomly hook up and spend time together. They were never a couple and don’t think they’ll ever get there.

“Can we do this spell so I can go to sleep?” Lizzie asked yawning,

It was past midnight. The students volunteering were allowed to sit out for class tomorrow whether it being their first day or not. An unexpected event happened and it was understandable. 

“I agree,” said Josie yawning as well.

“As long as we’re able to locate him right now, we should be set for tomorrow afternoon,” Hope added in.

“The faster the more sleep I can get so hurry up losers,” Lizzie said yawing again.

Everyone sat up and joined hands and started chanting together. The wind around them picking up. 

_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem._

Quickly on the map in front of them, Landon’s blood moved across the map into the middle of nowhere in Massachusetts.

“There he is. In the middle of nowhere.” Lizzie said, grabbing her grimoire and cardigan and walking out of the room.

Right after Lizzie left Josie and Charles left leaving Hope and Francis alone. It’s like the universe hated the hybrid. 

-

“Smells like you had fun tonight.” Hope finally said picking up everyone’s mess and cleaning off the table.

“Pardon me?” 

“You smell different. Smells like someone else.” Hope said quietly not wanting to make it seem like she was jealous.

Francis chuckles and sighs. “It was a mistake.”

“Who was it?” Hope asked to hope for an answer so she can murder the person when she has a chance to.

“No one.”

“Well “No one” needs to use a different scent. It smells.” Hope said jealously. “You need a shower. I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t get rid of it.”

“You need a shower too, you stink,” Francis recommended.

“Let’s shower together and waste less water.” Hope requested catching Francis off guard.

Hope turned to look at Francis’s reaction. Francis was speechless.

“I’m taking that as a no?” 

“No. I- What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“We can’t Hope. I barely know you.”

Hope just shrugs and collects her books hoping Francis agrees to her suggestion. “A girl has their needs.”

Francis stood up making her way to Hope to take the books from Hope’s hands.

“Hope, I can’t. I already had sex with someone tonight, I can’t do this to you.” 

“So when?” Hope asked desperately.

Francis pinches herself hoping she isn’t dreaming.

It was now undeniable to both girls that they were both attracted to each other. It had been only a short amount of time but both girls couldn’t help but devour each other. It was new to Hope, wanting to love somebody so bad. Hope had no idea what energy it was pushing her towards Francis but she’s not complaining one single bit.

“I want you so bad. But this isn’t supposed to happen.” Hope groaned pushing herself into Francis who just held her close.

“I know babe, I know.” 

-

Both girls went to their room and grabbed a change of clothing as fast as possible. It was nearly morning before all the students woke up and they made their way to the showers.

Hope was more excited than ever to finally be able to do what she’s been wanting to do since she stepped foot into school grounds. Francis was nervous, whatever was about to happen she had to give in her best work. 

Francis wanted to be able to make Hope never forget their first time as unspecial it is so far, it had to be mind-blowing.

Once both girls were naked Hope and Francis stared at each other completely mesmerized by each other, as if it was love at first sight. Francis took Hope in as if she was a goddess sent on earth to bless her. Hope somehow knew Francis was for her like she was made just for her.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” They both said at the same time.

Francis turns the faucet on and pulls Hope inside with her. The warm water hit both their skin smoothly.

Hope finds this chance as an opportunity to finally kiss her roommate.

Francis looks into Hope’s blue eyes and smiles dearly. Hope places her hand on her cheek and the other one on her waist pulling her closer than ever. Skin against skin. Her missing puzzle piece. They both moan as they realize how they both fit into each other so right.

Hope finally places her lips on Francis and moans quietly as she melted into the kiss, Francis moaning loudly feeling a knot at the bottom of her stomach. 

“Mmm.” Francis groaned in a high she’s never been in before. Hope just smiled into the kiss.

Was this it?

Is Francis the one for her?

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming this week!! Last week I was super busy with school and home stuff. I hope y'all liked it! More is yet to come, Things are about to turn around in this story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: $MUT

-

“Francis, I need you,” Hope whispered desperately in Francis’s ear as Francis kissed and nipped at her neck.

It’s been a couple of minutes since the girls stepped in the shower together. The sun was about to rise. Soon students will be waking up and filling in the showers. Whatever this was had to be over soon.

“Francis, now,” Hope now moaned. Francis did as Hope demanded and slowly started kissing her exposed chest and made sure to go slow to make the Tribrid feel good. Francis now settled in between Hope.

In less than a minute, Francis was now breathing Hope in. Slowly teasing Hope and receiving desperate moans from her roommate. Hope grew weaker as the seconds passed holding herself up with Francis’s shoulders. 

Francis finally slowly attaches her lips to Hope’s sex and gently licks her clit, causing her to throw her head back and moan relieved. Hope now brings Francis’s face closer and massages the girl’s scalp.

Hope has never really been with anyone. This was her first time with a girl. Josie and she tried several times but were either interrupted or Hope would stop them.

Francis continued teasing the Tribrid but picking up speed. Both girls were enjoying this more than anything. 

“Ahh. Right there baby.” Hope muffled through. Francis now giggled as Hope pulled her closer. The vibration of Francis’s giggle makes Hope moan louder.

Francis continued where Hope commanded going faster and faster. Soon her roommate was grasping at her for dear life as she came almost collapsing. It was quick and gentle. Hope wouldn’t have had it any other way, Francis did amazing just like Hope thought she would. 

Francis wasted no time in sucking her roommate dry. Hope still in her high, still sensitive, once again came into Francis’s mouth. Francis enjoyed seeing Hope vulnerable at her touch.

Hope quickly opens her eyes as they are shut, flashing her orbs golden, shining brighter than ever. Francis looks up to connect eyes with Hope, flashing her golden orbs.

Hope now becomes more possessive and grabs Francis from the neck pulling her up to her face. Francis’s now trying to catch her breath as Hope’s hold grew stronger. Hope stares at the English girl’s neck and releases her fangs going in to bite.

Francis quickly realizes what Hope’s intentions were after seeing her fangs. Hope’s grip getting tighter than before pushing Francis against the wall. 

“Hope.” Francis tried getting out. Francis barely breathing finally pushes Hope away growling at her terrified. Hope growls back getting cut off by a soap bar hitting the side of her head, snapping her back into reality. 

“I’m sorry,” Francis whispered as she went to check on Hope who was rubbing her head. Hope immediately checks on Francis instead, not acknowledging that Francis had thrown her soap bar at her. 

“Oh my goodness. I am so sorry.” Hope quickly apologizes to Francis who was rubbing the tribrid’s head where she had hit her.

“I’m sorry for throwing this at you,” Francis replied, holding up the soap bar.

“I deserved it. I almost killed you.” 

“Killed me? Probably not. Claiming me? That sounds about right.” Francis said laughing, closing the shower valve. Hope shakes her head and slaps the hybrid’s arm.

“Ouch.”

“Oh stop being a little cry baby. I barely hit you.” Hope interjected, grabbing her towel.

“Says the cry baby.” Francis joked, winking at the short girl while drying herself off. 

“You know. I made you cum quick. I wish it would’ve lasted longer, I wasn’t finished with you.” 

“Really?” Hope was surprised at the new information. 

Francis nodded, smirking at Hope only to make her chuckle and quickly press her lips against Francis’s sincerely.

“I’m sure this won’t be our first and last time.” 

Hope slowly wraps her arms around Francis and leaves a trail of kisses on Francis’s neck. Francis does otherwise and nips Hope’s neck instead, sucking on her pulse point, Hope enjoying it all slowly gives her more space to discover with her lips.

“I hope not.” Hope moans out of breath. 

-

The sun was now rising, neither getting a single minute of sleep. They can choose to skip classes today but sooner than later they’ll start skipping every day, it’ll become a habit. Not a good habit but rather a bad one.

“Look at the sun” 

Francis turns around to join Hope by their window and smiles dearly at the short girl.

“It’s stunning.”

Hope not wanting to make eye contact with the English girl nods staring out the window. This little moment made Francis laugh in her mind.  _ Cute. _

Hope wasn’t used to being the light of someone. She always found herself as scary and mean, that others are afraid of her. Obviously growing up wasn’t the best thing ever. Her father is Klaus Mikaelson, “the great evil” they know him for. No one wanted to be near her. She was a broken soul that could never be put together. Her time is ticking, every day is a blessing.

Hope felt real for once. She felt there. She felt welcomed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Francis interrupted.

Hope just smiles at her and settles between the hybrid’s arms. “I’m just happy.”

Francis takes advantage of this given moment and grabs Hope’s hand. Hope’s hand was small and soft compared to hers. This was something she would like to remember for the rest of her life. This is the feeling everyone hopes to feel one day. That rush and fear of not knowing how and where you’ll end up tomorrow. 

“Come on let’s get ready,” Francis whispered in Hope’s ear. 

-

“Seems like you woke up on the right side of the bed,” Lizzie jokes, joining Hope in their History class. 

“Good morning to you too.” Hope sarcastically said yawning.

“Yeah, whatever. I have a question for you.” 

Hope immediately stops in her tracks and turns red. No one heard anything right? The showers are on the side of the dormitory, no one could’ve heard them.

“Do you still like my sister?” 

This catches Hope by surprise, Hope now starts coughing.

“Lizzie! Josie is my best friend, we tried it once and it didn’t work out, you already know this.”

Lizzie stares at her dead in the eye, scaring Hope.

“What is going on with you today?” 

“Nothing. I’m trying to read you, shut up.” Lizzie interjects and continues “reading” Hope.

Hope just laughs at the blonde girl’s weird dispersal. 

“Alright, cut this out. What are you trying to do here?”

Lizzie stares at her dead in the eye and groans loudly. “Jade. I’m tired of her. She’s always around like a sad puppy.” 

“Lizzie, Jade is Josie’s girlfriend. Don’t you think Josie feels that way about MG too?” Hope explained trying to tell Lizzie to be considerate.

After Hope and Josie broke up Lizzie made Hope’s life miserable for 2 months. From burning all her clothes to cloaking her grimoires. Lizzie was not happy about having to comfort her older sister. Not only did Hope break Josie’s heart but Josie was an emotional wreck, everytime MG was around with Lizzie or just any happy couple she would get upset immediately. 

Hope and Josie had broken up due to Josie’s lack of communication. Hope wanted to hear all of her and Josie would just agree with her and move along, Hope knew it wasn’t what Josie wanted but Josie always wanted her to be happy no matter what was held against her. Josie all in all was okay with getting hurt or being bored out of her mind as long as Hope wore a smile on her face. 

Josie would do anything to keep the tribrid smiling and happy.

While Hope seems to be at fault for ending the relationship, if it is meant to be, it'll work out in the future or whenever a chance is placed upon them.

“Good morning class! I see we have some new faces here, Hope Mikaelson and Elizabeth Saltzman. It’s a lovely pleasure to have you all here. I’m Dr. Gavensburg, I’m sure you guys don’t remember me back when I worked at Salvatore with Caroline and Alaric.”

Lizzie paid close attention to the man’s face trying to figure out who he was. Finally clicking a huge grin appears on her face.

“It’s you! Mark, Mark Gavensburg, you taught me that one spell no one knew about in my 4th year.”

Dr. Gavensburg immediately smiles and nods. “In the flesh.”

Hope not remembering this dude at all just sits back on her seat and watches her friend interact with their teacher.

“This is amazing. It’s really nice to see you, Mark!”

“You too, Lizzie.”

“Dr. Gavensburg,” Hope said offering her hand. The man taking her hand and shaking it.

Both Hope and Dr. Gavensburg nodded their heads and call it. 

-

As soon as class ended Josie and Francis waited by Hope and Lizzie’s history class to walk to their next class together.

“Good morning,” Francis said awkwardly, filing in the silence between her and Josie.

Josie smiles and nods at the hybrid and doesn’t say a word. Francis assumed the girl hadn’t got any sleep or she just wasn’t very fond of her. Josie obviously wasn’t fond of her knowing that she’s currently waiting for Hope to come out of class. Francis was not here waiting for Lizzie, they aren’t even friends like that.

“Who are you waiting for?” Josie asked the tall girl next to her.

“Hope. We’re walking together to our next class. You?” Francis replied.

There it was. That response was just enough to enrage Josie and want to smash the other girl’s head against the nearest thing.

“My sister.” Josie lied.

“Elizabeth seems very kind. I’ve wanted to talk to her for some time without my sarcastic remarks, of course. I feel like we both have some similarities there. Any tips?”

“She simply won’t like you,” Josie replied brutally honest.

“Oh.”

Silence fills in again and a couple of seconds later Hope and Lizzie are both dismissed from their class. 

Josie stands up to walk alongside Lizzie. Francis offers a hand to Hope and the group of girls make their way to their Botany class.

“How was Dr. Gav?” Francis asked quietly whispering to Hope.

“He seems nice. Boring subject though.” Hope whispered back just to earn a chuckle from her roommate.

Suddenly, Josie turned her head back after hearing Francis chuckle just to connect eyes with Hope who was slightly confused at the girl’s behavior. 

MG now appears out of nowhere and scares all the girls.

“What the fuck man?” Francis says, holding her chest catching her breath.

Hope quickly elbows her and stares at her. Francis just raises both her arms in surrender.

“Sorry about that. You good?” MG asks the English girl.

“It’s cool man, I’m all good, just wasn’t expecting that.” 

Lizzie now starts cracking up and wrapping herself in MG’s arms.

The group finally made it outside and sat under the tree. Josie quickly sat next to Hope not allowing Francis to sit next to her. Francis quickly gets the memo and sits at the other table with some people familiar with. 

As the class goes on the teacher explains that the only days they would meet outside are on sunny days, rainy days they’re free to take the block as a study block. The class seemed interesting, learning about plants, herbs, and mixtures. It was fun.

When class was over Francis decided to not join the Salvatore class and went to catch up with her old friends.

“Maya!” Francis shouted across the lawn trying to get her friend’s attention. 

The curly-headed girl turns around already recognizing the voice calling her name.

“Queen Elizabeth!!” The wolf joked as she ran to Francis.

“I missed you. Who are these people taking you away from me?” 

“Exchange students from Salvatore Boarding. You won’t believe everything that has happened these past days” Francis informed Maya.

“No way! My adoptive-sisters are here?” Maya asked completely shocked.

“Josette and Elizabeth are your sisters?” Francis asked confused and shocked.

“Yeah, my mom married their father like a year ago.” The wolf informed the hybrid.

“Wow.”

Maya nodded and laughed at the girl’s reaction.

“So you know Hope Mikaelson?” Francis asked.

“Of course I do! That’s my girl.” 

“I’m completely shocked, Why’d you never tell me this?” Francis argued.

“My parents told me not to discuss my past with anyone here but since my sisters are here I’m guessing it doesn’t matter anymore” Maya explained.

“Do they even know you’re here?” The English girl asked.

Maya frowned and shrugged.

“C’mon.”

“I don’t want to ruin this experience for them.” Maya declared.

Francis knew little to nothing about Maya’s past and she didn’t want to be the one to force her to tell her everything or even unlock a memory that would hurt Maya.

“I’m sure you won’t but I won’t force you to go see them if you don’t want to.”

Maya gave Francis a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

-

“What the fuck?” Hope whispered looking outside the window.

“What’s wrong?” Josie asked.

Hope turns to her and shakes her head.

“Nothing.”

Landon, Jade, and Kaleb all walk into the library and find their seats next to their friends.

“Morning y’all.” Kaleb laughed as he noticed that they all had the same class together.

“Morning,” Everyone replied smiling.

Jade scoots next to Josie and greets her with a peck.

“How are you?” 

“Sleepy.”

Jade hugs the girl and lets the siphoner rest her head on her shoulder.

Hope was irritated. Who was Francis hugging? 

“It was probably a friend.” Lizzie implied.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not so dumb Hope. You’ve got some explaining to do.” Lizzie commanded.

“You’re crazy.” 

“Mhm.”

-

Later on, during the afternoon for the last block, Charles went around dismissing the students helping out to find Rafael. Hope and fellow witches gather around the map while Francis and some other wolves and vampires are out in the woods waiting for a signal or an indication from the witches that Rafael is near.

Charles was able to find more participant witches to get a more accurate spot on where Rafaels was hiding. Hope had told Charles she could do it on her own and he knew that but he wanted her to save her powers for a much more needed time.

“Let’s go get him,” Landon announced to the whole room of witches. 

-

“He’s by a huge rock or around a rock of some kind,” Charles explained through the phone to his sister.

Francis quickly hangs up and gets everyone to spread out and search for the wolf.

Francis decided to take back up knowing that Rafael wouldn’t be happy seeing her first out of anyone else. Francis and the other two guys, Micah and Leonard following her.

“Stay here. He must be right over there. I will shout in case he attacks or anything, be prepared.” Francis informs them leaving both men nearby in case it turns violent.

As Francis walked by closer to the cave looking rock Rafael attacked her from the back biting her calf.

“Son of a bitch.”

Francis quickly shifts and sprints towards Rafael. Rafael, slightly stronger than her at the moment pins her down and cuts her with his fangs. Francis now squeaks to get the other guy's attention.

Francis takes this opportunity of distraction and bashes him against the rock. Before allowing Rafael another hit she bites his chest and pins him down growling.

In just a few seconds the other wolves made their way where Rafael and Francis were. Some wolves transitioned and some not. 

“We’ve got to call Charles and the witches.” One of the guys said worried that they would all fail to bring Rafael home.

Francis growled at the group of guys standing there doing nothing. She was losing more blood than she had to, holding down Rafael was even more exhausting since he was getting stronger.

“What are you doing just standing there? Call Charles!” Maya screamed as she reached where Rafael and her friend were.

Maya notices that Francis was bleeding and growing exhausted from all the strength she was using.

Maya runs back a bit to transition quicker and help her friend out. Maya’s clothes shredded into pieces as she sprinted towards Francis and took her spot. Francis starts licking her blood hoping the cut would stop bleeding.

“Charles and some of the witches are on their way, please hold on guys.” 

Micah made his way around Francis and turned her with his head to let her rest on her side to try to stop the bleeding. All you heard were whimpers and cries from Francis, the cut gradually bleeding out more.

A bite mark was killing her, her blood filling the grounds of the area she would take her runs on. What an ending.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christman Eve!! I've got a bit of a present for y'all!!


	6. Chapter 6

-

Death was never something Francis ever thought about. She always thought that her near-death experiences were never going to come or even make an appearance. Francis never discussed her death with anyone, not even Charles. Instead, she would joke around about her living longer than Charles and anyone else.

“I’m sort of an immortal brother.” she would always say.

Guess life got her in the ass.

There she laid. 

Helpless. 

What was her magic going to do? Nothing. She was nothing but a wolf now. The only way she can transition and hope to survive is if her wolf side allows her to. The chances of that happening are very low. She read it herself. She already knew.

The pack surrounding her dying body. Maya by her side comforted her and cried with her. 

Rafael laid on the side unconscious. Injecting him with a tranquilizer.

A few minutes have passed, still no sight of Charles or anyone.

-

  
  


Hope suddenly felt a sharp pang in her heart. Her breathing got shorter by the minute. What was going on?

“Charles, I’m not-“ suddenly Hope starts coughing up blood. 

“Hope, are you okay?” Charles asked, terrified at what he had just seen.

“I have no idea what’s happening but I feel like my heart is physically breaking.” Hope explained, scared and nearly crying.

“Drive faster please.”

Charles did as Hope commanded. He drove as fast as he could.

The pair finally reached the park where Francis and Rafael initially were at.

“Charles I can’t go,” Hope announced as Charles jumped out of the car sprinting towards his sister knowing something was wrong.

_ Man, you’ve gotta hurry up. Francis is down. _

“Shit.” 

Charles ran as fast as possible towards the howling and whimpers. Whatever Francis was feeling he could feel too. This pain was a pain he has never felt and hopes to never feel again.

Running faster than he ever had before, he reached his sister and the group of wolves surrounding her. She laid there on the floor lifeless and completely exhausted.

“Francis.” 

Charles made his way to her body and fell on his knees completely out of breath.

“Hey, I’m here. Everything will be okay France, but we need you to try to transition, or else we will all lose you.” Charles cried.

“I will lose you.”

Francis shifts to her brother’s side and licks his face trying to comfort him.

-

Hope has been suffering in the car with the worst pain of it all having struck her. Her wolf side is fighting to transition. Hope held her transition due to the terror of whatever was going on. 

Hope wasn’t as powerful as she is with her witch powers. Whatever was going on she had to stay in her human form or else she would be no help.

_ Ugh _

Hope cried holding her pain. Whatever this is is killing her. 

“I’ve got to get out of this fucking car.” She groaned as a fever was taking over. Hope not being able to handle all this pain opens the car door.

Cold air hitting her skin and filling her lungs up. The Massachusetts weather wasn’t something she was used to yet. 

Hope screaming pain had caused a gust of air, nearly bending the trees surrounding her. Finally being able to breathe at a normal pace she howls and falls to her knees. Without noticing, a wolf appears from the left side of the woods and walks up to her. 

“Stay away from me,” Hope growled in pain. Her golden orbs finally made an appearance. 

  
  


The other tan wolf bows in front of her trying to communicate with Hope. The other wolf soaked with blood. Hope finally allows herself to transition the other wolf walking back to allow Hope space. 

The tan wolf once again bowing in front of her as a sign of his loyalty to Hope’s superiority. Hope bows her head for a second as a thank you.

Hope quickly registers that the wolf had come to her for the help of some sort. Hope walks to him and sniffs his thick coat and takes a smell of the blood smeared on his side.

Without wasting another second Hope runs into the trees. Hope ran as fast as possible only to be met with one of the most heartbreaking moments in her life.

Hope falls to the ground and howls louder than she has ever before in pain.

Francis registers that Hope is now here with her and starts whimpering. Hope starts licking the blood off of Francis' wound hoping the blood would stop gushing out.

Maya tried to get Hope to give Francis space but quickly growls at her and barks at her loudly. Hope was slowly getting weaker, she couldn’t believe that she allowed Francis out here knowing Rafael’s first instincts were to fight. 

While no one was looking Hope transitioned back to human form, her emotions completely fighting her wolf side. 

“Francis, baby. I’m here now, I’m here.” Hope cried as she laid next to Francis naked on the ground 

One of the guys standing by covered Hope with a jacket hoping no one would see more of her than they have to. 

“Why’d no one call us sooner?” Hope questioned the group completely sobbing.

“We did. You guys just weren’t picking up.” A girl in the back said. Hope quickly gets up from the ground and walks to her pissed off. 

“You should’ve tried harder.” Hope gritted out of her teeth.

Francis now starts whimpering once again gaining everyone’s attention again. Charles just sat there crying, mourning his sister’s last minutes.

“Francis, we need you to transition. I know it’ll be hard but I can help you, or else you’ll die on us and I’ll lose you.” Hope whispered to the wolf on the ground who was nearly dead.

The English wolf pawed Hope and licked her arm.

“I’m so sorry,” Hope said as she pecked the girl’s head. 

Francis soon started digging on to the ground while whimpering in pain. Howls and cries were released. She felt herself losing strength and the capability to transition. 

“Hope, is there some spell you can do?” Charles asked with red eyes.

Hope stares at him sadly and shakes her head. “I have nothing.” Hope tried to let out but not one sound came out. Hope has finally reached the last point. She’s fully convinced that everything she has ever cared for her has left or has died. Nothing beautiful to her ever lasts.

“Link her to me.” Charles desperately said shaking Hope out of her thoughts. 

“You’ll die,” Hope whispered.

“I can save us some time, I have no one left Hope.” 

Knowing this information broke Hope’s heart. She was not the only one who was going to lose someone today and be alone. Francis was a huge part of both of them somehow.

“I can only claim her.” 

-

“Why are they taking forever?” Landon asked frustrated, slamming his hands on the table.

“Word around is Rafael killed Francis.” A crying voice in the back answered.

The whole Salvatore group stares at each other terrified at the information. 

“Hope.” 

Josie quickly stands up and walks out of the room to her dorm and grab a jacket and go find her dear Hope.

“Josie,” Jade calls out from the door of the twins’ room knocking quietly.

“Come in,” Josie replied, grabbing her necessities. Jade watches her slowly falling apart from worry.

“Hope is fine, Josie,” Jade reassures the brunette that has tripped in Lizzie’s shoe sitting the girl in the bed.

“No, she’s not. Francis is dead, Hope has lost someone once again. She is not okay Jade, I need to go help her.” Josie points out getting on her feet and walking out of the room towards Hope and Francis’s room. Jade followed quietly behind.

“Help me find the keys to Francis' car,” Josie said, opening the locked door with a spell.

Jade did as Josie said. Both girls scrummaging through the English girl’s furniture and clothing. 

“Found them,” Jade shouted, grabbing the keys from the bottom of Francis’s desk. Josie quickly grabs them and pecks her lips quickly before running out of the room.

-

Josie and Jade ran through the school to the kitchen side exit to the student parking lot.

“I’m coming,” Lizzie said standing by the car already waiting for the girls. 

Josie quickly unlocks the doors and puts her seatbelt on ready to drive away but the engine stops, shutting the whole car off.

“What the-“ Josie shouts before a slight talk blonde waves at her.

The blonde walks towards the car and seats herself in the back with Lizzie. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sterling, Francis’s girlfriend.” The blonde girl presents herself as.

Sterling took everyone in the car by surprise especially Lizzie and Josie. Both had no idea that Francis was in a relationship. This information made Josie smile since that means that Hope wouldn’t be able to be with Francis. But Lizzie finding out this information shocked her since she knows that both Francis and Hope have developed romantic feelings for each other. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Elizabeth.” Lizzie said sarcastically.

“I know, nice to finally meet you! Josie, could you please start driving, I have to see Francis.” The blonde witch demanded.

Josie didn’t say a word and started driving once Sterling used her powers to turn the engine back on.

-

“Claim her!?” Charles asked worriedly.

Hope just stared at Francis and nodded without making any eye contact with Charles.

“Francis wouldn’t want that.” Charles brought up the obvious making Hope shake her head for the reminder.

“It’s the only thing we have left Charles, we have no choice. She’s going to die.” Hope explained the exhausted feeling of Francis's pain now since transitioning.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Charles asked once again terrified that Francis might have to change her life or anything like that.

“I have no idea. But we’ve got to get started, she doesn’t have much time.” Hope announces to the whole group.

“How about I claim her?”

Hope and Charles turn around and come face to face with the Maya Machado. 

“Maya?” Hope asks in disbelief. After not seeing Maya around town and not getting a call back from the girl, Hope just gave up and decided not to bother the girl any longer.

“Hello, Hope,” Maya replied with a sad smile. Hope immediately hugs her friend and breaks down in her arms.

“You disappeared, you left,” Hope whispered crying into Maya upset that one of her only friends left her without saying a word.

On the day Maya’s mother married Alaric, Hope decided to vacation in New Orleans with Freya and Keelin, and little Nik. Hope hadn’t known that Maya was sent to Massachusetts here at Peterson. Hope also didn’t know that Maya was a wolf, she had no clue. 

“I had no choice,” Maya replied.

Hope laughed and hugged her friend tight one more time before going back to Francis. 

“So who’s claiming her?” Some other wolf said cutting both girls off and getting straight to the point.

“I think Maya would be a better choice in my opinion,” Charles interjected causing Hope to stare at him slightly offended.

“I will claim her,” Hope said getting ready to transition. Maya grabbed Hope’s arm and stared at her intensely.

“This will not work without the blessing of a relative Hope.” Maya reminded Hope who was already upset about Charles' opinion giving.

“I’m more powerful Maya, there’s nothing to question here, I’m the best choice.” 

“You will bring danger to her. Those who have been against your family will come for her, as her brother I cannot allow that.” Charles said, concerned wanting Hope to change her mind.

“I will protect her, Charles. She will be a part of me from now on. I’m ready to have someone by my side.” 

Charles and Maya stared at each other terrified because Hope said every word with good intentions and pure honesty. Charles nodded at Maya allowing her to remove her grip from Hope’s arm.

Hope walks a bit back giving herself enough space to transition without feeling a single thing.

The wolves around Francis walk back giving Hope more access. Francis laid there quietly, barely moving but still there.

Before anyone noticed Hope was now in her wolf form next to Francis. 

-

The girls arrived at the parking area where Charles’s car door was left open and blood spots scattered around the floor. Josie notices Hope’s boots and jacket were ripped and destroyed.

Jade quickly sprinted into the woods getting there before the other girls running, noticed that Francis laid there lifelessly on the ground and soaked in blood. The girl fought, wanting to announce to everyone she was there and causing a ruckus. 

Josie, Lizzie, and Sterling ran as fast as possible trying to catch up with Jade but quickly gave up since they lost sight of the vampire. Sterling stopped running and stood by a tree and screamed in frustration.

“Girl calm down, we’ve just started running.” Lizzie sarcastically said putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Josie was nowhere to be found. The brunette twin continued to run not caring that her lungs were giving up on her. She had to find Hope.

Josie ran without thinking and ended up in a circle surrounded by wolves and Hope and Francis in the middle. 

Hope’s fangs deep in Francis' neck, golden orbs glowing more than they’ve ever had. 

Josie falls onto her knees and gasps for air. Her heartbreaking into a million pieces at the sight of Hope claiming Francis. Josie never thought that the day Hope completely moved on from her would come. She always thought she owned a part of Hope’s heart and that anytime she needed it or they ever had another chance they would end up together. To Josie, Hope was everything, Hope was her first love. 

Jade soon notices that Josie was in the middle of the group on her knees unable to breathe. Jade moves from behind the tree and walks towards Josie helping her to her feet but Josie quickly pushes her away.

Jade decided to stand by the girl and ignore the fact she just pushed her away. She was very hurt but there was no need to be hurt, Josie was not her girlfriend, Josie was nothing to her but a friend.

“Josie c’mon let's go stand over there,” Jade whispered to the girl on her knees crying.

Josie just shook her head, placing her face into her hands disappointed. 

Hope finally took out her fangs from the English wolf and howled loud as an indication of unification.

Francis finally gets on her feet and joins Hope’s howling, both wolves harmonizing with each other. The rest of the wolves around them bow in front of them showing their loyalty and respect to both parties.

Hope notices Josie was there and quickly licks her face pushing her causing Josie to lose her balance and fall on her back. Hope barks at the girl and jumps on top of her, tail wagging with happiness.

“My love, Hope. You’ve got someone now.” Josie said hugging the wolf and pecking her head.

No matter how heartbroken Josie was she was happy for Hope and Francis. How long will it take until both girls get at each other’s bones?

“Francis?” Sterling calls out looking for the wolf. Francis picks up at her name and turns around to come face to face with her ex.

Sterling tries to walk closer to Francis but Francis walks back every step the girl gets closer. Finally, Sterling can touch Francis' face, and Hope quickly barks at her knowing that Francis was uncomfortable with the girl's presence.

“Sterling stay away from her,” Charles shouted at the blonde witch.

“Why? I haven’t done anything to her.”

“Just do as I say. Hope will hurt you. It’s a matter of time until she shreds Rafael into pieces.” Charles replies, warning Sterling that Hope would actually hurt her.

“Hope as in Hope Mikaelson?” She asks, shocked.

Charles nods his head and walks towards her to get her out of the woods away from Francis. The girl starts fighting Charles.

“Charles don’t make me. Hope and Francis were never supposed to happen and you know that!” Sterling shouted.

Lizzie stands behind Josie and Jade and grabs a bag from the ground and throws it to Hope hoping the girl gets the message.

“We’ve all got to go, the people around the park will start to notice.” Lizzie reminds Josie and Jade.

Hope grabs the bag and walks towards the back of a tree with Francis out of everyone’s sight wanting privacy.

Both girls quickly transition back together and hug each other tightly. Francis was upset that this was the way both girls had to unite, because of her near death. Hope grabs Francis’s hand and kisses both of them.

“I’m glad that it was you.” Francis cries as she pecks Hope’s lips. 

“Charles doesn’t seem to like me so much.” Hope laughs as Francis kisses her.

“He’s just jealous babe.”

“Mhm,” Hope says causing Francis to laugh gracefully.

Whatever this was, was meant to happen somehow. It happened quicker than everyone wanted but Hope was determined to save her friend's life regardless of the amount of danger both girls are in. Hope was going to protect Francis and now as her mate, she would protect her with everything in her. 

The danger, the risks, everything negative about both of them being together was worth it for both girls. It was and is a long shot but they will stand with each other until their last day comes. 

As for the rest of the students, wolves to be exact, Hope is their leader, Francis as well. Both wolves were the leaders of their packs here at Peterson and Salvatore Boarding. Their unification might come as a shock to the supernatural world but it’s nothing Hope can’t manage, Francis will be alright in the hands of the Mikaelson heir. Hope was going to be alright.

This is just the beginning of the story. Some will come and go. But who will choose to stay?

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! 2021 will be a good year for all of us. Also almost a few more days until Legacies S3 comes out on TV!! Your girl also just turned 17!! But other than all of this, I hope you guys enjoy it. This story is about to get better I promise, just building all of this up :)


	7. Chapter 7

-

A couple of days have passed since the unification and almost death of Francis. So far all the students around have treated both girls with respect since then. 

As for Rafael, Hope's wish was to keep him isolated for a while until he was able to keep up with himself. Dr. Van de Berg suggested sending him back somewhere where he can be managed correctly in his state. Whichever trauma he has been suffering from it has been a long time, Hope’s spell had done nothing but sleep the wolf. She had no fault, he was at his breaking point. It was inevitable.

Out of respect for Landon and her relationship, Hope has not killed him. She doesn’t know if she will but at some point, she will if she has to, only time will tell now.

Hope and Francis have been spending a lot of time together since Francis has been staying in the nursery for check-ups, due to her new balance of powers within her. Hope joked with Francis about how much more powerful she is now that both of them are together and that she wouldn’t mind wanting to take the world over together.

Francis had been telling the nurse and Dr. Van de Berg that she was doing good, that there was nothing to worry about but the administration suggested Francis stay under the supervision of a medic. In case things go the wrong way and something that they could’ve prevented happens. Both Francis and Hope knew they were doing it to keep the students safe so they did not argue. 

Everything was going great at school. Charles was finally able to run the school student section the way he wanted. He was thriving and he was happy with it. Dr. Van de Berg is yet to call Dr. Saltzman about the news about Hope and Francis. He made sure no one discussed the situation with anyone outside of the school doors, it was dangerous. Knowing the Mikaelson’s lists of enemies it was better to remain silent in the meantime.

Hope did in fact tell her family about the addition to the family. She had finally found someone that she feels to another level of extent. She hoped that even if Josie and Landon were people that she once felt like this for would remain to hold a part of her heart. She can’t blame herself for causing heartbreak and despair for the two, she had to save Francis. 

The Mikaelson family had several reactions, some good and some bad. Aunt Freya was over the moon about the news while Aunt Rebekah was disappointed and extremely upset. Uncle Kol on the other hand didn’t mind, he was just happy that his only niece had found someone. Hope gave little to no details about Francis to her family knowing they would disapprove of Francis due to their lack of time together. 

All Hope knows is that her father would be very upset while her mother would be very understanding and approve of her relationship and unification with the English wolf. It wasn’t ideal. No unification ever is, the perfect example is her mother and Jackson. Her mother was head over heels for her uncle Elijah while with Jackson. The relationship was all due to the future of their packs and loyalty to their family traditions. 

Was there ever love? Probably. For the most part, Hope believes it was one-sided.

Her unification with Francis isn’t perfect nor will it ever be. Both girls barely know anything about each other, they both have and know others that might know more about them than what they both know of another. 

What Francis feared the most was that their love and attraction was temporary. They were now together, leading packs of packs. They were in charge of the future of the packs. Another thing that made Francis doubt everything is their age. They barely gave each other time. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Francis quickly snaps out of her thoughts and smiles at Hope who was standing by the door with a tub of ice cream.

“Coffee?” 

Hope quickly nods at her and grabs a chair to sit by the girl. Before sitting down Francis grabs the auburn head and pecks her lips.

“Mmm. We’re feeling better?”

Francis sits up and gives her two thumbs up excitedly about to dig into the tub of ice cream.

“I honestly feel much better, more myself.” 

Hope smiles dearly at the girl and kisses her hand. They both let the silence creep in and sit there sharing their presence. 

-

“Josie, you have to get out of bed. This won’t help you whatsoever or even change anything.” Lizzie groaned hoping to get her sister out of bed.

“Like you would know.” 

While the whole school has been happy for the new couple, Josie has been suffering from a bad heartbreak. Josie hasn’t got out of bed in the last two days. If she has, it’s to use the bathroom or to do her schoolwork on her desk. She at least hasn’t cried so much about it as she thought she would. 

She didn’t want to see or hear about anyone, Hope moving on regardless of the whole situation with Francis’s death, didn’t change the fact that Hope was no longer hers. She hated that she felt as if Hope belonged to her, that she owned her and her heart. She was so stuck up upon that that she simply forgot that Hope and she were no longer together. She was just Hope’s friend, Hope’s past lover.

“You know instead of making me feel bad about myself. You should probably help me feel better.” Josie quietly said hugging her pillow.

Lizzie turns around to watch her sister snuggle up like a ball and frowns at the words her sister has just said to her. The tall blonde girl joins her sister in her bed and hugs her from behind.

“I thought this Hope situation was over, I’m sorry,” Lizzie whispers as Josie shakes her head and starts crying into the pillow.

“She left me, Lizzie.” Josie cried quietly. Lizzie honestly didn’t know what to say to her sister so she laid with her to keep her company.

“She left me.” Josie continued crying repeating the same line over and over until she finally fell asleep once again.

Lizzie lays there with her for a couple more minutes until she realizes that it was time for dinner. Lizzie gets up and slips her slippers on and makes her way out of the room towards the dining hall.

“How is she?” a voice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Lizzie looks down to see whose voice it was. There she stood. The bastard. Hope Mikaelson.

“Why do you care?” Lizzie sarcastically rolling her eyes asked the tribrid.

Hope takes Lizzie’s attitude by surprise and raises her hands. 

“I’m her friend, Lizzie, for god’s sake. Just because I’m now with someone else doesn’t mean I’ll stop caring about her.” Hope defends herself.

“Don’t you think she’s had enough of you already? What else do you want?”

“I’m sorry okay? I did what I had to do, we both know that. I simply just want to know how she is.” Hope defended herself again, hoping Lizzie would understand her actions.

“Hope, we both know, Maya could’ve claimed her,” Lizzie whispers loudly, meeting Hope at the bottom of the stairs pissed off.

“Don’t do this Lizzie. You know it wouldn’t have been fair to both of them.” Hope spat through her teeth.

“I tried reasoning with you and “understanding” your reason as to why you claimed her for yourself but I can’t seem to fully understand it.” Lizzie shares laughing.

Hope quickly tightens up her jaw and stares at the ground angry.

“Now tell us, Hope. Why did you think it was okay for you to claim her and hurt Josie?” a new voice asks now at the top of the stairs. Lizzie and Hope quickly lookup only to meet Jade disappointed.

_ Perfect. _

Hope sighs and shakes her head at both girls.

“What I choose shouldn’t concern either of you. I had no choice and you both know that. Did I want to hurt Josie? I don’t know. And if I said yes, I did it on purpose to specifically hurt Josie it shouldn’t matter. Josie and I ended a long time ago. I care about her but at that moment I had to choose to save Francis’s life. I didn’t think twice about it, I knew what had to be done.”

“Bullshit. That is pure bullshit! You saw Josie, she was on her knees broken completely because of you!” Jade growled pressing her finger against Hope’s chest.

Hope keeps her calm and laughs at the vampire in front of her.

“You don’t know shit, Jade.” Hope growls back at the green-eyed girl.

“No. I never do. I’m the dumbest person ever. Listen you prick, I’m older than you, I’ve been around here longer than everyone here. I don’t care how powerful you claim to be but I won’t take your bullshit.”

“You hurt the girl I love, It’s sad on my side that I’m hanging on someone who’s in love with someone else but I’m okay with that. I’m willing to be with her and put all the broken pieces together” Jade spit at the wolf pissed off.

Hope opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Lizzie was shocked at the information that Jade had just spilled. 

Hope simply walked away from the girls to get her mind off of everything happening in her life at the moment.

_ What is going on? _

-

“Landon you know I didn’t mean to bite her.” Rafael groaned tugging at the chains that held him against the wall of his cell.

Rafael doesn’t remember ever fighting Francis. Memory loss was a normal thing to wolves when it came to staying in wolf form for too long. Hope completely understood the tall built boy and instead of torturing him, she suggested the school give him the care he needs. 

Hope wanted to discuss Rafael’s future with Dr. Saltzman but she knows that she should have little to no communication with him due to his lack of knowledge of her relationship with the English girl.

Alaric would understand but would give Hope a hard time for not thinking things through and most of all for breaking his daughter’s heart. Josie was never something they both discussed as Alaric felt uncomfortable talking about Hope and Josie’s relationship. Now was not the time to reach out to him. 

Dr. Van de Berg promised both girls that he would be the one to announce to Dr. Saltzman about the girl’s situation. It was better to lend this to an adult. 

“I know, Raf. I don’t know what they’re going to do with you now.” Landon announced, afraid that both of them would have to be separated once again. 

“They’re gonna kill me aren’t they?” Rafael asked sternly. Landon looks up at the wolf in the cell and shrugs at him.

“Hope mentioned it but nothing official,” Landon informs his brother.

They were both no stranger to consequences. Both guys have caused enough damage to everyone before. But no matter how many times they’ve tried to fix them everything goes wrong and they cause more damage.

It was like a curse. They couldn’t escape him. Both guys were aware that everyone has been considerate and have let a shit ton of stuff pass since they were all still friends.

“Does Dr. Saltzman know?” 

Landon shakes his head and sighs.

“Not yet.”

Rafael tugs once again at his chains and groans as the chains don’t move a single bit. 

“What’s your plan? You going back?” Rafael asked sitting on the ground giving up on the chains.

“Maybe. I just won’t leave without you, you would do the same for me.” The phoenix explained to the wolf in front of him.

They promised to stick together no matter what and that’s exactly what they’re going to do. After all, they both only have each other. No family but them.

Wherever whenever.

-

“Aye man!” Kaleb shouted at Charles who was in the middle of walking some documents to the headmaster’s office.

“Hello Kaleb, MG. What can I help you both with today?” Charles asked, acknowledging both clearly confused guys.

“Is it true? About Friday’s party?” MG asked the English guy who was known for running school events and celebrations.

“Ah, yes! We’re hosting a party for you guys from Salvatore as a welcome. Is Friday good for you all or should I postpone?”

“Absolutely not! We are all free this Friday.” Kaleb quickly interrupted with a smile from ear to ear.

“Okay sounds good. I say let’s keep on the down-low for right now, I’ve gotta get access to some beverages to set the mood.” Charles informed whispering the last part to the vampires.

MG and Kaleb out of excitement hugged each other and did a little dance making Charles chuckle.

“Sorry about beefing with you at the beginning, it’s just bro code you know? That’s my girl.” MG apologized, sticking out a hand in defeat even.

“It’s cool. I’m sorry about hitting on Elizabeth, I’m not that kind of guy.” Charles accepted MG’s apology, shaking his hand calling a truce.

“Aye! We’ve got a new big brother!” Kaleb said, hugging Charles excitedly. The commotion caused students to look at them weirdly. The guys simply laughed at their shit and decided to leave Charles to do whatever he was going to do before they had stopped him.

-

It was now late at night, Friday’s party was anticipated by every student at Peterson, It was the big elephant in the room. Even Dr. Gavenburg found out about and has been teasing all his students about it.

“Micah, Who’s your date to Friday night’s rager?” Dr. Gavensburg joked wanting to make the class a bit fun today.

“Machado sir,” Micah replied, getting high fives and pats on his back from the guys. Micah feels on top of the world at the reactions.

“Machado as in Maya Machado?” 

“Yes sir, Machado.”

Dr. Gavensburg quickly starts laughing hysterically. Lizzie and Hope try hard to hide their laughter from Mark.

“Now, Lizzie, tell us, who will be your date?” 

“My boyfriend, MG sir,” Lizzie replies smiling at their family friend.

“Good. I’m proud of you Elizabeth.” He replied bowing in front of her.

“Now you guys see that right?” He asks the whole class, leaving everyone but Hope confused.

Dr. Gavensberg smiles at Hope and nods at her for her attentiveness.

“Hope since you’re the only one in the class who was paying attention, please tell the class what I’m trying to say.” Hope quickly shakes her head at him not wanting to share with the class.

“C’mon. You know the answer, you’ve got this.”

“What Dr. Gavenburg was trying to say is that we should never objectify women. Just like us, women don’t do it to you guys the least you can do is have some respect for our name.” Hope answers.

“Thank you, Miss. Mikaelson!” 

Hope nods once again and tries to calm down, she’s not one to participate in class. No matter how powerful she was, she was very shy. She always thinks about who she gets her shyness from because it was not from her mother, her mom was a badass and would simply hurt anyone who disrespected her, like her father.

Was there a part of her parents she didn’t get to meet? Well, now it doesn’t matter. They’re both very dead roaming the streets in the other life with their significant others. Her father with Camille discussing the art displays, and Hayley with her uncle Elijah dancing until there’s no more music to dance.

Hope’s sure that her parents are much happier and in better places even if it’s without her. She hopes one day to be with them and make up for all the time they didn’t get to spend together.

She will see them again one day. Right now just isn’t the time. She had a life to live for herself. She now has a family of some sort and they’re not ready to lose her. She has Francis now. She wants to have a family of her own now. That darkness and misery in her slowly fading, she was ready to soar and reign her father’s heir the way she promised him. Hope was ready to do good in her father’s name.

“What were you thinking about?” Lizzie asked, staring at the girl awkwardly.

“Just my family,” Hope responded softly smiling.

“Wait, weren’t you mad at me?” Hope asked, confused.

“Yes but I’m your best friend. I can still talk to you, I am still mad though for your information,” Lizzie replied fake smiling.

Hope decides to say nothing but nod at the girl not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“I do want to know more about her though,” Lizzie added slapping the tribrid’s hand,

“Okay,” Hope whispered back confused about Lizzie’s past action.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hosies, wait on it. Also, I want to let you all know that I will be traveling out of the country this week and will be gone for 2 weeks. I will try my best to update while being away but if not just know I'm genuinely sorry. BUT all in all, I hope you guys like this chapter, I added a bit of all the characters in this one. This is to get better! :) much love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I'm sorry. I was out of the country and have been busy with school, catching up with missing work and so. I can't promise I'll be on top of updating regularly but what I can promise is that we're heading in a great direction. Enjoy this chapter.

-

“What are you doing here!?” Josie loudly whispered.

Hope quickly presses her finger up to her lip indicating Josie to shut up. Josie, extremely confused, pushes the girl away.

“What the hell!?” Hope whispered confused to the brunette twin. 

“What do you mean, what the hell!?” 

Hope shrugs at the younger girl and tries to grab her hand.

“C’mon,” 

“No, Hope. I’m not going anywhere with you.” Josie sternly said, pulling her hand away from the tribrid.

Hope just stands there quietly not moving a single hair since Lizzie was starting to wake up. Maybe sneaking into their room this late wasn’t the best idea. But she did have to know how Josie was and know that she’s deeply sorry for the past events.

Josie gives up and slides her slippers on quietly hoping Lizzie won’t wake up because then both she and Hope would be in deep deep trouble. Hope quietly walks towards the door so the noise wouldn’t be distracting or even concerning.

Josie follows Hope and shuts the door from her room to let Lizzie get her “beautiful sleep”. Hope and Josie are now facing face to face and not saying a single word. Hope tries to let words out but nothing comes out. Knowing Hope has no words to say breaks Josie’s heart because she was expecting some sort of apology from the wolf but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“So why exactly am I out here awake at the ass crack of dawn?” Josie asks Hope as she shivers from the morning’s cold. Josie never knew the school got this chilly at this time. Well probably because at this time she is normally snuggled up in her blanket, in her bed, sleeping.

“I don’t know Jo.”

Josie now sighs and chuckles at Hope’s response. Josie stares at the girl she once loved and still loves disappointedly. Josie shakes her head and turns around to walk back to her room but gets stopped by Hope grabbing her wrist.

“What do you want?” Josie exasperatedly asked, kind of pissed off.

“How are you?” 

The witch does nothing but places her face in her hands in disbelief. What was Hope thinking?

“I’m fine. Can I go back to bed now?” 

Hope is now the one to sigh. The tribrid shakes her head at herself and lacks words.

“Look, I’m sorry. I came here to apologize to you.” Hope starts.

“I know I was very inconsiderate with you. I’m sorry. You have every right to be mad and hate me for it. But know I had no choice, Jo.” 

Honestly, at this moment Josie was more tired than concerned about Hope’s apology. Words weren’t even processing the same. She just wanted to sleep. Can she just go to bed instead of having this conversation right now?

Josie stares at the short girl and sadly smiles at her. Josie was upset but she could never hate Hope, no matter what happens.

“I know, Hope. Sometimes we have no choice.” Josie quietly whispers to Hope as Hope interlaced their hands together. Josie felt like she could melt there on the spot. She couldn’t though. Hope was now with someone new.

“It’s okay to be with someone else. It’s now your turn, I’ll have my soon.” 

Hope stares at the witch and hugs her tightly. 

“I think I might’ve made a mistake Jo, now I don’t know what to do.”

Josie stares at the girl sad and starts rubbing her friend’s arm in comfort. 

“The only thing you can do is talk to Francis, Hope,” Josie suggests hoping that her friend has a chance to find love with time, the right way.

“I should go.” Hope interrupted the silence causing Josie to agree and walk back into her room.

Hope initially planned on confessing to Josie that she still had a love for her in her heart, that no matter what would happen, a part of her heart belonged to the siphoner.

Hope felt the same way about Francis, the English girl was special to Hope. Since day one, Hope was mesmerized by the girl, knowing that she was now a part of her in all types of forms that warmed her heart. 

While she’s with Francis she forgets about the fact that they’ve known each other for a couple of days. She would agree it happened too fast but after both girls confessed to one another about their feelings for each other, they both knew. Time didn’t mean a thing. It felt right. Every look, every touch, every laugh, was sincere, it was pure.

But she’s confused. Hope doesn’t know what her heart wants. She hates having to choose between Jo and Francis. She hates herself for allowing herself to fall for both girls.

Hope would always choose Jo. But her heart would choose Francis. It was messy. Someone was going to end up getting hurt. 

Everything was just confusing and Hope had no idea what to do. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. She just wants to be happy. But maybe happiness was never meant to be permanent for her. Maybe she came with bad luck, maybe since she was a mistake she would never find true happiness.

Hope quietly finally reaches hers and Francis’s room. Hope was found by a sleeping Francis, the hybrid softly snoring. Hope couldn’t help herself but stare at the girl with full admiration. Hope takes a seat next to her and caresses her cheek leaving a kiss on the girl’s head.

“I am so sorry.” Hope whispers to the sleeping girl. 

Francis stirs in her sleep and quietly huffs. Hope stares at the girl afraid she might catch her watching her sleep but only laughs at the girl’s weirdness.

Not wanting to wake Francis or even bother her sleep, Hope walks to her bed and lays down on her bed. 

“Join me, babe.” Francis randomly blurts out. Hope quickly stares at the girl scared and sees the English girl sitting up on her bed staring at her girlfriend?

“I thought you were sleeping.” 

Francis nods her head and pats the right side of her bed and falls back into the bed and covers herself with the covers.

Hope quickly joins Francis on her bed and cuddles into the girl. Without thinking twice Hope wakes Francis up and grabs her jaw roughly staring into the English girl’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Francis asks the girl who’s somewhat almost choking her.

“Kiss me.” 

Francis smirks doing exactly as Hope said. The English girl quickly connects her lips to the Tribrid and pushes herself against her.

Hope lets a loud moan escape causing Francis to laugh into her mouth. 

“Jo.” 

Francis catches on to what Hope has just said. Francis’s heart immediately breaks. The English girl decides to not say anything and breaks their kiss apart.

“We should probably head to sleep. I’ve got an exam in a few hours, Hope.” 

Hope nods in agreement with her girlfriend and cuddles into her and pecks her neck. 

-

Francis wasn’t able to sleep that whole time. She didn’t want to cry because she knew that everything was too good to be true from the start. 

Since Hope didn’t have morning classes due to her advancement and knowledge she was able to sleep in. The girl was technically done with school but still stuck with everyone so she has more time to decide her future.

Not wanting to wake Hope up, Francis takes her clothes for the day to the showers so she didn’t make much noise up there. 

The universe was really against her that morning, the first person she ran into was the one and only Josette Saltzman. The one person she didn’t want to see at the moment.

“Morning Shaw,” Josie said, acknowledging Francis' presence in the showers.

Francis, not wanting to be rude or even get the girl questioning her, turns to her and waved hello. 

“Josette, a pleasure to see you.” 

Josie smiles at the hybrid and soon leaves to step into one of the showers next to her.

Francis walks up to her locker in the shower room and hangs up her clothing not wanting to wrinkle it.

Suddenly Francis feels another presence next to her. 

“Where’s Hope?” Lizzie whispers to Francis.

“Good morning to you too. Hope should be sleeping in our room, if not I have no clue where she is.”

“Can’t you use your little wolf nose to sniff her location or something?”

“You’re pretty funny, I can do that but I’d have to search her scent all over the school and it’s not like she has left the room from what I know.” 

“But last night, she was busy sneaking out of the room to visit your sister and reeked of her all night. Also, she’s got no sleep and has no morning classes.”

Lizzie stares at her in disbelief and nods walking away from her since she had seen her eyes glow with jealousy. Ever since the unification between her and Hope happened she can no longer control her emotions the way she was once able to.

Francis immediately shakes her head and closes her eyes hoping they would stop glowing.

Not wanting to get anyone’s attention she walks with her head down to a random shower and runs into a random werewolf from her Anatomy class and growls at her scaring the girl out.

The water soon hits her skin and she feels relaxed and able to breathe properly. Whatever was happening she hoped had a way out, the altering of emotions was not going to work very well with her.

-

“You bastard!” Lizzie barged into Hope and Francis’s room extremely angry. 

“Ugh. Let me sleep.” Hope replied, stuffing her head under a pillow to cover the witch’s voice.

“Absolutely not. You’ve disgusted me, Hope Mikaelson.” Lizzie announced pointing angrily at the Tribrid in bed.

Hope groans into her pillow and lays there annoyed out of her mind. 

“I hope you didn’t sleep with Jo, Hope cause I swear to everything on the planet I will destroy you.” 

Hope shifts on the bed and puts her hands up in surrender. How the hell did she find out about last night?

“I can explain myself.”

Lizzie exaggeratedly throws her arms into the air in complete surrender and laughs hysterically at the Tribrid.

“Of course you have an explanation. Which I would much rather not even hear at the point!”

“Lizzie you don’t understand.”

Lizzie shakes her head. 

“I do understand. You slept with my sister while technically being married to someone you chose to risk your life for! You are married, Hope. There is no more Hope and Jo”

Hope just sat there in her bed in utter shock. She never thought Lizzie would ever say such things about her and Josie. Hope knew she didn’t mean it disrespectfully but she had to stop whatever was happening between her and her sister. Lizzie is right. The tribrid is now technically married. She was with Francis now.

“You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking going down to your room. I’m married now. But also before you go, I never slept with Josie, not even while I was with her.” Hope informed Lizzie.

Lizzie stared suspiciously at the girl on the bed. 

“Only Francis?”

Hope nods her head sincerely and softly smiles at the tall blonde in front of her.

“Ugh! I thought you were some sex-craved goddess, everyone spoke about you and your sex life.”

Hope throws her head back and laughs at the girl’s comment.

“It’s non-existent.”

Lizzie shakes her head, smirking. “Not anymore.” 

“Lizzie!” 

“What?”

“Don’t say that!” Hope lightly slapped her best friend’s arm.

“Couldn’t help myself. She’s the girl you’ve been with?”

Hope sits back on the bed frame and stops to think even though there's no one else to think about. Lizzie’s mouth drops in disbelief.

“You lied to me earlier.”

Hope now laughs out loud causing Lizzie to stare at her weirdly.

“I was just playing with you. I haven’t been with anyone else besides Landon and disgustingly his father that one time that I’d like to forget for the rest of my life. I’m scarred for the rest of my life.”

Lizzie smiles sadly at the girl and gives her a hug knowing she hates speaking about that situation. 

-

“Ms. Shaw, would you like to sit by the window today?” The exam distributor asked.

“What for? I don’t mind sitting here.” Francis replied kind of confused. 

The old woman sighs and stares at her disappointed. Francis raises her hands in the air and walks towards the seat.

The seat was exactly in front of the window, the view was breathtaking. Francis feared that the view would distract her the whole exam. If she were to fail this exam she would have to blame it on the distributor. She studied, she doubts she will fail, but anything can happen, sometimes these exams are created to confuse you no matter how much you studied or how smart you are.

“Francis Shaw.” The old exam distributor whispered to the girl.

“How you know my name kind of freaks me out but yes, I am Francis Shaw, pleasure.” The English girl sarcastically says grabbing the exam out of her hands.

“Your father. He talks about you a lot.”

Francis stares at her confused. “How do you know my father?”

The old lady smiles at her and nods weirdly at her. “Start your exam, you’ve got 2 hours.”

What does her father have to do with this? How does she even know him?

-

For some reason whatever was happening or was to happen, she is not ready to face. The return of her father was the one thing she feared. After she killed her mother, her father hated her. He verbally and mentally abused her for his mistake. 

From both twins, Francis had it worse, Charles was always his favorite and would never dare to hurt him in any kind of way. All he ever did to Charles was overwork him. Yet no matter how much pain Francis had gone through she could never hate Charles for not defending her. There was nothing he could do after all.

Growing up, Francis was never a troublemaker, she had never hurt anyone. She did have a temper and lost it a bit, sometimes her father feared people would find out about their secret. But aside from having a temper she was a caring, good daughter, she cared deeply for her family and would walk roads for them. She was just misunderstood on occasions.

Charles was different. He was always quiet, he never spoke his mind. Charles had his group of friends and was your casual jock. A ladies’ man they would say. Every teacher loved him, a great student overall, and was just as normal as every kid in their town. He always looked out for Francis, sometimes his friends would pick on her for being “strange”, Charles would insult them off. He would do what any brother would do to protect his sister. 

_On the day of their mother’s death, things took a turn drastically. Even before Claire had driven her kids to school she had a weird feeling, that something was wrong. Their mother was correct. In the afternoon, she had received a call from the school about Francis. She quickly rushed to the school to be found with Francis screaming in pain at the entrance._

_“Charles!” Claire shouted at the group of kids hoping he was around. Still in the building, Charles had heard his mother from the staircase and ran to the exit._

_Out of breath, Charles hugs his mother tightly and pants in distress._

_“What happened? You need to tell me, Charlie.”_

_Charles terrified looked around looking at the crowd of kids by the student parking lot and shook his head in disbelief. “We were all at lunch and suddenly some kid was tossed into the big window in the cafeteria. I don’t know mom, I’m sorry.” Charles cried in her arms._

_“Shh. Calm down, baby. We have to get Francis home now.” Claire comforted her son who was scared and exhausted._

_Claire and Charles tried carrying Francis to the car but failed miserably. Usually, both of them would carry Francis when playing with her on the weekends out of the field. She was the lightest one at home and would always get pushed around out of love by all 3 of them._

_“Here let me help out. Get her away from here Mrs. Shaw, she needs help.” their principal said helping them place Francis in the car. Claire nods her head in thanks and speeds away from the school._

_It had been 3 weeks since the last time Francis had a normal day. Some weird energy and constant tugging eating her alive, leaving her on the brinks. She honestly thought it was the end for her. No matter how much it hurt her she preferred to not tell her parents at all. She didn’t want to hurt them. Especially her father, he was always hard on her for no exact reason._

_When they had reached their home with their mother, Francis woke up. The whole ride home she was completely unconscious and laid in the backseat drained in sweat. Once she woke she stepped out of the vehicle and burned their shed down._

_“Francis for the sake of everything, you’ve got to quit this! Please just wait for us to get help for you.” Mother begged Francis, handing her bags to Charles to take inside._

_“I can’t mom. I’ve no idea what is going on, I’m scared.” Francis cried to her mother who kept on backing away from her daughter afraid. All Francis wanted was to hug her mother and let her comfort her, to distract her from the burning happening inside._

_All of a sudden, Francis quieted down and fell onto her knees in silence. A wave of air forcing itself in her mouth nearly blowing her up. Francis finally screamed out loud in pain, breaking the glass surrounding them. Just as Claire was making her way to help her daughter, Francis looked directly at her mother, her eyes completely white, the outline of her veins darker than ever. The Francis they knew was no longer recognizable._

_“Mom, stay away she’s going to hurt you!” Charles shouted from the back of the car hiding from Francis’s vision. Francis quickly looked around searching for Charles’s voice but didn't see him anywhere._

_“Claire, Don’t you dare get near that monster. She’s the biggest mistake we’ve ever made dear.” Father shouted angrily to his wife._

_Claire stared at Thomas ashamed and heartbroken. Claire unappreciated his concern if it even was a concern. He had no right to insult their daughter like that no matter what was happening and Claire wasn’t going to allow him to get away with that._

_“Fuck off, Tom. This is all your fault, you bastard.” Claire shouted with hatred to the man she calls her husband._

_Charles quietly starts chanting a spell he had once heard in his dreams that could probably help Francis or who knows what it could do. They’ve never got to practice magic the way others did, there was no access to that in their small town._

_“ut purgaret ventrem animabus illis periit.”_

_Charles continued chanting, flames around engulfing. Francis notices the new energy around and turns in Charles' direction and chants louder than him. New stronger energy taking over, possessing her body stronger than earlier._

_“et abierunt.”_

_“Francis, please no!” Her mother shouted before Charles was blasted in the house._

_“Don’t tell me what to do. I can kill you in a second.” The English girl growled at her innocent mother. Claire stepped in front of her daughter and placed her hand on her cheek._

_“I’m here. I’m your mother, Francis. It’s Mama,” Claire whispered, stroking her daughter’s face gently. Francis leaned closer to Claire’s hand and tightly closed her eyes in pain._

_But before Claire even realized, Thomas had made his way behind Francis without making any noise at all. Thomas swung a large tile against Francis’s head. Francis falls onto the ground laying there lifelessly, blood gushing out of her head staining the driveway._

_“No. No.” Claire cried in disbelief picking up her daughter’s body that lay there. “Francis, baby. Wake up.”_

_“She’s dead, Claire. Hurry we’ve got to go now.’ Thomas said, pulling his wife away from Francis’s body._

_“I’m not going anywhere with you. Because of you, our daughter is in this condition and you know it. I will not leave her, Thomas.”_

_-_

All Francis felt was someone shaking her body awake. Francis finally opens her eyes and gasps for air. Had she fallen asleep during the exam? 

“Francis.”

A voice whispered. Francis, still out of it takes a look around the room not able to see anything, her vision blurry. It’s as if she was blind. Nothing was visible, not even a recognizable scent lingered for help.

“Francis, is everything alright?” The voice asked concerned.

Francis tightly closes her eyes hoping if she closes them her vision would come back. She goes to open them again and still nothing. Just pure darkness. 

“I can’t see. Everything is blurry.” Francis announced to the voice that was there with her.

“You must’ve hit your head or something. Do you remember anything?” the voice asked, Francis, shakes her head and tries to figure out who the voice belonged to.

“Jade?” The hybrid asked confused.

Jade laughs and nods her head, forgetting the girl can’t see her. “Yes, this is Jade. Um...Josie brought you up here, she found you unconscious near the lake while she was on her run.” Jade informed the confused hybrid.

How long had it been since the exam? Is she forgetting everything on purpose or is there something wrong? What day of the week is it?

“Goodness. Look Jade don’t tell Hope, please,” Francis begged the vampire in front of her who was completely understanding about the situation. “Josie, too. I can’t let Hope find out about this.” 

“I won’t, I promise. You have my word. I’ll make sure to tell Josie not to mention anything to anyone or Hope.” Jade promised, squeezing Francis’s hand in assurance.

Francis laid back in the bed exhausted and frustrated. She’s been shutting her eyes tightly hoping her vision would come back but having no luck. Jade notices the girl’s frustration and places her hand on the girl’s hand asking her to calm down.

“Let me check your eyes,” Jade suggested pulling out her phone’s flashlight and pointing it up to the English girl’s eyes. Her vision slowly came back but not entirely. Francis quickly followed the blurry white light as best she could but groaned as she could see little to nothing.

“You need to get more rest, Shaw. Everything looks fine, I just suggest you get more rest.” Jade recommended to the younger girl. Before Jade left the room to allow Francis to rest she turned the air on knowing that Francis had to relax as much as possible.

“Thank you, really.” Francis thanked the vampire. Jade just smiled and walked out of the room leaving Francis alone. The English girl closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Whatever had happened today or yesterday, exhausted her and all she wants right now is to get her vision back so for that she has to rest.

She’ll talk to Dr. Van de Berg tomorrow. Ask for help tomorrow. Today just needs to be over with already.

-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much Francis, I know. But to understand the rest of the story, her story needs to be known. The next chapter will have more Hosie and Mizzie fluff. Stuff is about to get weird, I'm excited to share my ideas with all of y'all!! :) much love. Also, thoughts on season 3? we like it so far? Is it over for Handon?

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope y'all like this. More is to come!


End file.
